Daddy I said No
by BabesAvengers
Summary: Ever wonder was Really happened at the Tasty Pastry? Well, this is the tale of what 'really' happened. From OUR POV's of course. Read about a father's love for his daughter and what they go thru. Tissue warning, Definitely for the Babes. AU but then this whole board is au as well
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Character owned by Janet Evanovich. We just enjoy messing with them.

Warning: Some graphic Violence and adult Situations. Tissue Warning. Read at your own risk. But it will have a BABE HEA Promise.

"Daddy, I said NO"

The phone rang, startling the man in front of the television. He reached for it, hoping whoever it was wouldn't take long; after all it was the playoffs he was watching. Hearing sobs over the phone, and knowing it was his youngest daughter, his favorite daughter, had him instantly on his feet.

"**Daddy, I need you. I told him to stop and he wouldn't." he heard Stephanie crying to him. **

"**Where are you, pumpkin?" he asked softly. **

"**I'm at work, daddy can you come? Please." she whispered in his ear.**

"**I'm on my way, honey." was the reply.**

**Running out the front door, ignoring his wife and her damn questions, Frank Plum had a feeling of dread in his stomach that was building the closer he got to the Tasty Pastry where Stephanie worked after school. Pulling up in front, he noticed the lights were all off. Tapping gently at the door to get her attention, he saw her lying on the floor in a small heap, her uniform shirt ripped at the seams, a mess on the floor. All of that told Frank all he needed to know.**

**Watching her trying to steady herself as she got up off the floor, holding her side in pain while keeping her jeans pulled up around her was about Frank's undoing. As she moved closer to the dorr he noticed a bruise in the shape of a hand print on her hip, where her pants were torn.**

"**Honey, daddy's here," he said softly through the door, trying to keep the quiver from his voice, barely holding the rage that he felt, she failed to make eye contact with her daddy as she shuffled to remaining distance to the door, obviously in pain.**

**Finally the door opened; stepping through and locking the door behind him, Frank held his arms out for his pumpkin, needing to hold her in the worst way. A daddy's way. He would do everything in his power to protect her.**

**Hot tears of anguish escaped Stephanie's eyes, as they were absorbed in his shirt, mingling with his own.**

**Rocking his precious daughter in his arms as only a daddy could do; neither of them saying a word.**

**Silence was broken only by the sobs being torn from deep within her.**

**Listening to her; starting to talk, his heart broke even more at what he was hearing.**

"**I told him no daddy, I swear I did. I kept telling him no. I told him no daddy." Over and over the words were coming, like a chant she couldn't quit saying.**

**Frank's blue eyes went hard as steel hearing the heartbreak of his baby girl. Trying to keep his grief and rage from overwhelming her, he said to her in a whisper "I know you did baby. I believe you, never doubt that. I love you baby girl and nothing will ever change that. You are my light and joy, Pumpkin, and have been ever since you were born. There is nothing that will ever change my feelings for you. You will always be daddy's girl." Rubbing her back, holding her in his arms, rocking back and forth, the streetlight shining in on the father and daughter locked in a world of their own.**

**Listening to his daughter's sobs, he vowed vengeance on the man that raped his daughter. That man would pay.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Character owned by Janet Evanovich. We just enjoy messing with them. **

**Warning: Some graphic Violence and adult Situations. Tissue Warning. Read at your own risk. But it will have a BABE HEA Promise. **

Chapter 1.

Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket, Joe Juniack couldn't help but wince at it being his job. Who else would be calling him at this time of the evening? Being chief of police had its drawbacks that's for sure.

When he saw his oldest friends name on caller id, he drew in a sharp breath. They had just had lunch today, at the deli down by the courthouse. Something felt off to him, for Frank Plum to be calling, it had to be important.

"Frank, what's going on? What happened? Are you ok?" the words rushing out of his mouth.

Hearing sobbing in his ear, he listened even more intently. Before Frank could reply he heard "I told him no, daddy." over and over again, in his goddaughter's whispered voice. He was out the door and headed to the car without a thought but getting to his friend and his goddaughter.

"Joe, we need your help. Do you have a female officer that can meet us at the Tasty Pastry?" Franks voice was shaking, not the steady or firm voice he knew his best friend to have, at least not tonight. "We also need to go to the hospital, Joe. Can you make that happen?" Frank continued on.

Joe sped out of his driveway, "Of course Frank. Let me call her now. Hold on." Picking up his radio handset requesting Robin Russell to meet him there immediately, he just didn't know what to expect, or hoped what was running through his head was not in fact what happened.

Robin was the best female officer Joe Juniack had on staff. Composed at all times, but becoming a tiger when crossed by criminals she ran across. She was the best at cutting to the chase and making the guilty pay.

After that was taken care of, he got back to Frank and said, "I'm almost two blocks out Frank. Can you tell me about what happened to Stephanie?"

Frank just said in a soft voice, "A father's worst nightmare is what happened to my little girl."

Robin and Joe arrived at the Tasty Pastry together, both getting out the kits they kept in their cars to process crime scenes. Robin not knowing what to expect let her boss take the lead.

Without thinking, Joe tapped on the door, hearing Stephanie screaming at the sudden intrusion, his pulse was racing even more since he got the call; it took everything in him not to breakdown the door and race to her side.

Still having his phone in hand he could hear his friend consoling his daughter. "It's alright Pumpkin, it's just Uncle Joe. He's going to help us baby. Shhhh. He's going to help us." Looking through the glass he could see his friend rocking his goddaughter gently to calm her down.

Robin turned to Joe and said, "Sir, this looks bad." Pointing to the torn shirt on the floor, but also noticing what clothing she did have on, that they could see, looked to be torn as well. "Maybe you should let me take the lead in this one? It may make her more comfortable. I know she's your family, but it would be easier to talk to a woman than a man in this case."

Joe just nodded his head in agreement and watched as his friend stood slowly and walked over to the door to unlock it and allow them to enter. Stephanie was curled up in a ball on the floor, her body visibly

shaking from her crying. Once they stepped in the door Frank immediately locked the door and was back at his daughters' side in an instant. Stephanie clung to her father like he was her lifeline.

Frank looked up into the eyes of his friend and said, "She hasn't said much other than 'I told him no daddy' over and over again. I don't know what to do Joe. Someone violated my daughter and I have no idea who." Frank's voice caught in his throat as he spoke and by the end it was only a whisper.

The silence was broken a few minutes later, "Joe Morelli" Stephanie said.

Joe Morelli did this to his baby girl. Joe Morelli, the boy that fingered his baby girl in his father's garage, calling it a game. _The anger burned hardthrough Frank's body_. The bastard was going to pay for what he did to his daughter. He wouldn't be forgiving this time around, not at all.

Stephanie kept talking, keeping her eyes closed the whole time, "He came in and locked the door behind him." She paused. "He told me he was looking for some cannoli before he left town for the Navy."

Her voice shaking, tears pouring down her face, she continued on, " I told him no. I wasn't like that." Her body started to shake with fear having to relive those awful moments. "I kept telling him no. I tried to get away from him, but he ran after me and pinned me to the floor." A sob was torn from her throat. "I could feel his hands holding me down. He ripped my shirt open; his hands were all over me. I kept screaming at him to stop. I kept saying NO, daddy." Her crying was preventing her from speaking any more.

Robin had brought in a blanket from her car, giving it to Frank to keep his daughter warm, noticing the tears on both their faces, as she wiped her own tears away. While she calmed down Robin moved to take pictures of the torn shirt on the floor, before bagging and tagging it as evidence. She moved around swiftly while Frank consoled his daughter so she could continue.

After a while she continued, "I tried to knock his hands off me," Stephanie continued with a shaky voice. "He was so strong. I scratched him the best I could, right on his face." Sucking in a breath, "I tried to kick him, but he just ripped my pants off and pushed my legs to the floor. I couldn't get away."

Taking a deep, but shaky breath, "He didn't listen, just laughed at me and told me he'd been watching and waiting for me all this time. He," paused, "he," pause, "he wanted to know what I would taste like," pause, "here at the pastry shop, that I was his special going away present." her voice fading away.

Silence reigned in the shop. The anger was so thick in the room that any normal person would be suffocated by it.

Robin kneeled next to the father and daughter, and gently said to her, "Stephanie, we need to get you to the hospital with your daddy and Uncle Joe. We need to do an exam and a rape kit as soon as possible. I can meet you there or stay here and work, the _choice_ is yours. Everything we do from here on out is your choice."

Finally opening up her blue eyes, she met Robin's gaze and said, "I would really like to have you there, would that be all right?" her voice quivering.

All the shock and trauma she had gone thru, her body and mind were crashing, shutting down. She needed her daddy, but she didn't want him in the room with her when they had to examine her, but she didn't want to be alone with any doctor either.

Frank knew his daughter; she was a carbon copy of him. Too much more would send her over the edge and he was afraid he would never get her back, his vibrant 16-year-old daughter that was his pride and joy. She was the only reason he stayed married to that wife of his, but now he wondered if that was truly a good enough reason to stay with Helen all this time. He kept feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket from the minute he left the house. He knew it was Helen, wanting to know his every move. She knew the only reason he would leave the house that quickly, without a word, was for Stephanie. Anything he could do for his baby girl, he would do.

Helen on the other hand, would do anything to break this precious little girl, still snuggled in his arms. The berating over the years, he tried to block and shut her up. Instead, she just waited till he left the house. Getting her alone, away from her daddy, her security, so she could browbeat her, verbally chastising her for everything and anything she could. She gets a B in English, why couldn't it be an A? Nothing Stephanie did was every good enough for Helen.

Crap.

Telling Helen about this was going to be a nightmare. Not expecting her to talk about this would be a freaking miracle. He'd have to keep this quiet for as long as possible.

The next few hours, became a blur to Stephanie and Frank. The examination room at the hospital. Statements she gave to Robin and Uncle Joe there. The humiliation of having a rape kit performed. The scrapings from under her fingernails. And the photographs of her body. Her decision to take the morning after pill, she knew there was no way in the world she would bring any possible 'Morelli demon spawn' into this world. No catholic guilt could make her feel bad for taking that pill, ever. Feeling the vomit rise in her throat, she realized no condom was used and all of the things that he could have exposed her to. Thinking of the force he used on her body over and over again, made her cringe and shrink back into the bed she was lying in. She wanted a shower, a long hot shower. She needed that shower. NOW! She needed to scrub every inch of her body, to scour away anything and everything that he left behind**.**

The waves of nausea the humiliation that she felt caused her when she told them what Joe said to her, her screaming 'no' to him over and over, seeing him smirk down at her as he pulled up his pants, while she huddled in a ball on the floor and then he walked out the door after the deed was done. She had a hard time closing her eyes. Every time she did, she would see him above her, holding her down and the fear would grip her again. She remembered calling her daddy, the one person she could always count on, the only person in her world that ever mattered to her besides her beloved grandmother. Once his arms were around her she felt safe again, and she let the tears go, but she was also embarrassed for how she cried. She always wanted to be strong for her daddy, and even though she knew he would be there for her, she felt weak, she felt violated, and she felt dirty.

Where does she go from here? Home? How does life go on now for her? Her worlds been shattered! She's been beaten down in the worst way a woman, much less a girl could be. And she knew her own mother would never be any kind of support. She would only blame her for what happened.

Thru all this, Joe Juniack had been busy on his own phone.

Pacing up and down the hallway, getting folks back to the offices where he needed them to be to start the gears in motion, search warrants and court orders. He made sure to cross his t's and dot his i's. He's bringing back Joe Morelli to Trenton to face his maker. That is, if he doesn't kill him first. After Frank Plum gets a hold of him, Joe Morelli will wish he were dead.

He would even call in some government favors that he had from his days in the Army. Having friends in high places was definitely going to help speed up the process of getting him back from the Navy if that was really where he went.

Frank made some decisions of his own. While Stephanie was in the bathroom, he called his boss, taking an indefinite leave from the cab company. Calling his mother in law, Edna, she was the other rock in Stephanie's life, and he knew her grandma would help support her in any way possible. The way her damn mother never did.

He had Edna go to the house and bring Stephanie's blanket and pillow, and her "fun clothes" as she called them, her daddy's old Army sweatshirts and t-shirts, some of her sweat pants, new underclothes from the drawers in her room and anything else Edna thought she might need. He also requested for her to pack him some clothes as well. They were going to be staying in Joe Juniack's house. Someone would be coming by the house to pick up the suitcases. He told Edna, no duffel bags, absolutely no duffle bags. Not anymore.

He would deal with Helen in his own way. When he felt like it.

**Thanks for reading along. We hope you enjoyed this installment. Just so you know this story will be updated on Thursdays every week. Please let us know what you think. We really enjoyed reading what everyone thought. Thanks again. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Character owned by Janet Evanovich. We just enjoy messing with them. **

**Warning: Some graphic Violence and adult Situations. Tissue Warning. Read at your own risk. But it will have a BABE HEA Promise. **

Ch.2

He knew when he signed up for the Navy that he would be leaving, so he planned what he thought would be the ultimate send off present to himself. Something that he had been wanting to do for so long, that he could no longer hold himself back. He had dreamed of the day that he would sweep her off her feet and mark her as his. He had had many girls through the past few years, four years to be exact, since he popped his first cherry at the ripe old age of fourteen. His father had taught him well. His father had taught him to take what he wanted, when he wanted it and damn what everyone else thought.

From the age of eight he had his first sexual encounter, and with her. She was the first one that he had fingered the way his father had shown him how to. She was his first everything, his first touch, she was so trusting, taking his hand and allowing him to take her into the garage, following his directions to stand with her legs apart, and not moving while he crawled between her legs and then touching her intimately. His first kiss, on the play yard at school, he watched her swinging higher than anyone else, then he caught her as she flew off the swings, landing at his feet, he helped keep her from falling to the ground, but as she regained her balance his lips met hers before she could move away. His first grope, as she walked past in middle school, she had just begun to develop and he needed to feel her in his hands, so when she walked past him and tripped on his bag that had been strategically placed in her way, he caught her as she fell, grabbing both her breasts and pulling her back into his groin, as he righted her on her feet. She would now be the first and only woman that he would take and actually brand as his own; the others didn't matter in the least to him.

He had worked his way through a good portion of the girls in the burg', being dubbed 'the Italian Stallion', but it was all in preparation for her. He wanted to make sure that when he decided the time was right to take her, that he would have the most enjoyment, his ultimate fantasy would come true, having Stephanie Plum writhe beneath him, pounding himself into her, taking her as his own, for all time. No one would ever dare touch her once he was done, and no one would question who she belonged to.

Walking into the Tasty Pastry and seeing her behind the counter just about shattered any self control that he had. Her hair pulled back into a sloppy pony tail, curls escaping around her face, her blue eyes shining with happiness and from the lights above, he nearly took her right then, but he needed to make sure that no one else was around. He heard her voice, as she helped other customers, the light hearted banter she had, the easy conversation she held with others, the heavenly laugh that she had with those around her, were nearly his undoing. As the other customers left for the evening, he made his way to the door and locked it softly, so she wouldn't notice. He moved about the room as he had many times before, walking over to the counter to place his orders for canolli, and as she turned to complete his request, he pounced.

Not long after he was zipping up his pants, sated and ever so smug. He had gotten what he truly came for, and now it was time to leave for his time in the Navy. Before he walked out the door with his duffle bag over his shoulder, he looked down at the floor at the girl he intended on making his wife in the near future, laying on the floor in a heap, tears streaking down her cheeks, messy curls hallowed around her head just like an angel, knees pulled up to her chest and shivering, he gave a smug smile and said, "Thanks for the send off Cupcake, I'll see you when I get back in a few months." Unlocking the door so he could exit he took one last look and smirked, his fantasy had been nothing compared to what he had just experienced. This would be enough to hold him until he got back to her, at least for when he would be whacking himself off in the bathroom, or in his bunk. He knew he wouldn't be able to leave base for a while, but the memories that she had just given him were enough for now.

Walking down the street he knew he needed to do something to prevent others from encroaching on his territory. He needed to mark her for the world to see, in case his intensions had not been successful. He wanted her carrying his child; he wanted her to grow round with his child, and no one else's. He knew that if she was pregnant that her family would force her to marry him, even if she wanted something else. She was a good Catholic girl; she would never abort any child she became pregnant with. He would do just what his father had done all those years ago with his mother, marry her and live happily ever after with the one woman that he had desired his entire life.

Snapping the cap back on his can of spray paint, Joe just grinned looking at his handiwork, a look of complete and utter satisfaction. This would do nicely.

**Soft to eat, what a treat.**

**Tastes so yummy, good for your tummy. **

**Young PLUM's broken in**

**And I rode her for the win.**

He walked away, after leaving his messages all over town, in the men's room at Pino's, Mario's sub shop, even the gas station. Joe had never felt so proud of himself. He had been waiting to take her for a long time, until she was 'just right', and boy was he right. She was better than he had even imagined for the past ten years. The only thing that was a disappointment was that he would only get to have her just once, for now that is. He had branded her 'his woman'. No one else would dare touch her now. When he got back from basic he would go to her again, and this time he would take her over and over again. He could never have enough of her.

Getting on his plane to take him on his next adventure, he thought; life couldn't get any better than this. Ignoring the scratch on his face, he kept thinking what a good time she showed him. Shifting in his seat on the plane, he grew hard at the thought of his cock inside his woman. That's right, 'his woman'. Stephanie was all he could think about; her screams telling him 'no' just spurred on his desire for her. Who knew she would be such a hellcat, and would already know what he liked. Even though she was the first to tell him no, it made his desire for her grow and grow. He knew she really didn't mean it, she wanted him, and she was just too shy and naive to admit it.

She would ignore him throughout high school, though he knew that she had been warned to stay away from him, after all he was a 'Morelli boy', and he knew she would want him. No matter how many times he tried to walk up and talk to her during school, on the football field where she sat in the bleachers, she always looked at him like she would run the other direction, but he caught her looking his direction in the halls, he knew she was curious about him. He had manufactured several of their encounters, but he wanted more. His little Italian Princess, even though only half Italian, sure had the temper of a full-blooded one, and mixed in with her Hungarian hormones, Joe knew he was a lucky bastard to have such a fiery woman in his life. No one ever ignores a Morelli, especially not him. Joe was used to being told yes, of getting his way with the girls in school. He couldn't wait anymore, he took what he wanted and never looked back. Just like a Morelli, after all, he had learned from the best, his father**.**

Just thinking of her now, had him groaning in pain from the strain his erection was putting on his jeans. Damn, he knew he had to take care of himself in the bathroom. He could feel his dick throbbing, growing harder and more painful the more he replayed the memory of her. His thoughts of her screams just spurred him on to think of one more to add to the many fantasies he already had of her. He closed the airplane bathroom door, unzipped his zipper, and came all over his hand in just a few strokes whispering her name.

XXXXXX

Arriving at the base where he would receive his training, Joe moved about his bunk in a hurry. He needed to be lined up for roll call, but before he could leave he threw his duffle bag into his trunk to deal with later. He would have to pull his mementoes of his time with her out at a later date, to hold and smell when he had more time, to remind himself of what he left behind at home, and to what he would be returning to when he was done training.

Joe couldn't believe how rough this training was, he was so damn tired, the first few days of basic training. He had almost forgotten about his duffel in his trunk, but just the mere though of what lay in that trunk had him groaning in pleasure that he almost came in his bed without warning. The guys in his training group had been taunting him with their latest conquests, to which he added his own stories of girls he had had, but he made sure to highlight Stephanie as his going away present. All the guys seemed to be envious that he popped a girls cherry right before he left, and that she would be waiting for him when he got home. The only thing was, he left out quite a few major details when describing his encounter with her, such as her screams, and the fact that she said 'no' over and over again. Pretending that there was an actual relationship, when it only existed in his own mind never crossed his lips.

It wasn't until a particular night off; including heavy drinking that he actually gave the guys her name, and told them more of the true details that had actually occurred. At the point that this portion of the conversation took place they were all too shit faced to really absorb what Joe had really informed them had actually happened during his encounter with Stephanie Plum.

**So there you have it a new update for you. Hope you enjoyed it, either way let us know. See you next week, with the addition of a few more familiar and loved characters. Thanks for reading along with us.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Character owned by Janet Evanovich. We just enjoy messing with them. **

**Warning: Some graphic Violence and adult Situations. Tissue Warning. Read at your own risk. But it will have a BABE HEA Promise. **

California

Joe Juniak walked off the plane with determination in his step. He'd had the entire flight to think of just what he needed to do, and had to calm himself several times as her words kept running through his head. Gripping the court order in his hand, granting him permission to forcefully move Joe Morelli back to his hometown, a life that he had been trying to escape from, to face a jury of his peers for what he had done to Stephanie. Juniak smiled as he thought, Morelli would never know what was coming his way, which was the way he and Frank had wanted it to be.

Meeting the military police was a piece of cake. The General in charge of the base was a good friend of both Himself and Frank Plum, he had handed the thick file over with a shaking hand, unfortunately having memorized it himself. He remembered hearing Stephanie cry herself to sleep in the room down the hallway, hearing Frank's soft voice soothing her from her nightmares of that night, watching her rock back and forth in the chair, watching outside from the window she was sitting besides, the comfort of Robin Russell's blanket around her, the numerous showers she was taking, her lack of appetite and the dark circles underneath her eyes. Everything made his rage grow and his determination become even that much stronger.

The General was visibly shaken by what he had read and moved them to the MP's office so they could move forward. Juniak was given cart Blanche of their men and told that he could, 'handle this as he saw fit' and to 'make the son of a bitch pay Joe' as the General left. There was also an understanding that if there was anything else that would be needed that he could have it.

After a quick meeting with the MP's Juniak had several officer files to look over. The service records were impeccable, and all were men of honor. He only hoped the officers that he chose from the roster would help keep himself in control when he faced his goddaughter's rapist for the first time.

Looking over at their names, going down the list, yes he hoped Carlos Manoso and this Sherman fellow could hold him back from choking the life out of Joe Morelli. He studied their files once again. Both were due to opt out of the military, having the highest regard from their superiors. They were part of a four man team. This was their last few weeks before getting back to their lives being only in their early twenties. Juniack thought, 'maybe I could bring all four of them back to Trenton with me, maybe help them out like they would be doing for me'.

The other two of the four person team were Lester Santos and Robert Brown.

Yes, these four men would do just fine. Their pictures showed they were big, and strong men that would probably scare the people of Trenton half to death with just their sheer size. Yes, this would do nicely. Frank and I have enough money to maybe have these boys help Stephanie out, pay them a decent salary and find them set up a business of their own. I guess only time would tell, but he needed their help even if they had no plans to stay in Trenton, he would surely make it worth their wile.

A short time later in a conference room…

"Gentlemen, my name is Joe Juniak and I am the Chief of Police in Trenton New Jersey. I have a warrant from the state of New Jersey, for the arrest of Joseph A. Morelli, a new seaman recruit. I would appreciate you keeping this in confidence, as my goddaughter is his victim. You have before you the file that I would like you to read from cover to cover." He paused and met each of their eyes before he continued. "I hand picked each and every one of you to help me escort him, and his belongings that are specified in the warrant onto a plane_ after we get a DNA sample from him_. I am the head of this investigation and everything is to be run by me. I am having Major Manoso be in charge as well. Get familiar with the file gentlemen, and know your subject inside and out. Any questions, I will remain in the room while you read." he said and then sat back down in the chair at the head of the table. It was fitting he noticed that Manoso had sat at the other end of it, since he just put him in charge of the evidence they needed to collect.

Looking up from the folder in front of him, meeting Joe Juniack's eyes, the first question out of Robert Brown's mouth was, "Why is this piece of shit still alive? Can you fill in the blanks for us, sir?" With a short pause he stated, "With all due respect, it seems a long way from Trenton, New Jersey for you to make this journey yourself. Why not just let the paperwork flow and in time, this scum will be arrested."

Noting he had the attention of each and every man around the table, Joe flashed back to their files, the private files their commander _who wasn't really there_ let him see. It would be hard for two of the members to see this file, he knew. But he had asked for the best, and they were sitting in front of him, eyes on him.

Robert J. Brown, aka Bobby Brown. age 24, 6'5, 275 lbs, Mediterranean decent, dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes. Raised by his sister. Parent's deceased. Sister was the victim of spousal abuse. Arrested at age 17 for causing the death of his sister's husband. Agreed to enlist in the Military instead of jail time. Quick tempered. Steady hand when needed, aggressive when seeing a wrong and quick to correct that wrong, especially when women are concerned.

Pierre Sherman, aka Tank, age 24, 6'7, 305 lbs, African American, black hair, dark brown eyes. Parents alive, address unknown at the time of enlistment. Extremely intelligent, passing college exams at age 17, and graduating a year early. Chose the military. Sister deceased at age 16, died from internal injuries suffered by being raped and beaten by her boyfriend. Boyfriend was sentenced to 10 to 15 years in jail but died within the first six months of his sentence.

Lester Santos, age 23, 6'3, 245lbs, Latin decent, dark brown hair, green eyes. Family living in Miami, only child, chose the military after being caught car jacking with his gang. Blends in whatever the job requires.

Ricardo Manoso, aka Carlos, age 23, 6'3, 250 lbs, Latin decent, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Family originally from Newark, New Jersey, but he attended High School in Miami. Chose the military after some time in college due to boredom. Known for his intelligence in the field. Operates under his own strict moral code. 'Ends justifies the means' is one of his mottos. In command of all things pertaining to this particular crew.

Joe cleared his throat and said, "Need to know basis only, correct gentlemen?" When he received a slight nod from all in attendance he continued. "The victim who you see in the photographs I just handed you happens to be my goddaughter, Stephanie. This man fingered her in his daddy's garage when she was 6. She is currently 16 years old. A few nights ago, she was working at her after school job. Morelli walks in and looked the door after all the other customers had left, and then proceeds to rape her. He then writes all over town about it, in the men's room of just about every gas station, restaurant, and public place there is in Trenton. He doesn't just write it, he SPRAY PAINTS IT." His voice has risen as he spoke and he paused to regain his temper. After a few deep breaths he continues. "Her daddy is my best friend, we did missions together in the army, and we grew up together. That little girl is no longer a little girl gentlemen. She will always be her daddy's little girl, but this man took her innocence, the joy is gone from her eyes, leaving her to think this is all her fault, and that there must be something wrong with her for this to have happened. This is something I can not, and WILL NOT let happen." There were no words spoke in the room for a few minutes, but there was none needed. They all knew exactly what they would do to this guy once they got their hands on him.

"Before you," Joe continues on "is the search warrant stating every article of clothing, ever sheet he sleeps on, is to be bagged separately, tagged and initialed. His toothbrush from his locker to his bar of soap in the shower, I want and I WILL GET. Any questions?" Joe looked around the table and saw small shakes of their heads. At that moment he knew that he had chosen wisely so he decided to take the next step. "I know the four of you have exactly one month left before you are out of the military. Be prepared to leave the military from Trenton gentlemen. Make no mistake about it, your time served there will be greatly appreciated and rewarded if I have anything to say about it, and I do. You see, your commander is my former brother in law. I had the pleasure of having him in my home numerous times while my wife was still living. He has broken bread with Stephanie and her father on several occasions and was beyond pissed he has to stay out of this particular assignment. I chose you four to help me in a personal matter, knowing that the highest regard of the military is resting on your shoulders, now all I need from you is to know whether you accept your latest task I have just assigned to you." Joe never noticed the tears coursing down his cheeks when talking of Stephanie, but the others did.

Tank thought back to his baby sister dying. They were only a year apart and inseparable really. To this day he remembered her as she was first brought into the hospital, bruises everywhere, blood both crusty and some still freshly flowing over her body…still chanting to him "Pierre, I told him no. I couldn't stop him he was so big. I told him no, Pierre."

He could see his sister in Stephanie. They were the same age, had the same innocence, perhaps she was the spitfire his little sister was. At that very moment, Tank knew he would help this little girl, giving her his protection no matter how long it took. "I'm in, Sir." looking Juniack in the eyes.

Lester didn't understand the emotions coursing through his veins; he had never felt it before. He couldn't say he actually had a family, besides the crew he was in, at best; his family was indifferent to him. Being an only child of late aged parents, he had stuff given to him, not love growing up. Anything he could do to get their attention Lester did; the carjacking was a prime example. "Count me in, sir," he told Juniack.

'Two down and two to go' Joe thought. Everyone waited on the commitments from Manoso and Brown. They operated as a unit. They also delivered as a unit. When you wanted the best, you called these four. They may just be military police, but they had the rankings that some could only dream about. The Military didn't want to let them go once their contracts came to an end, and had made several pushes to get them to resign early, but none of them had budged, none were willing to resign and wanted to move on with their lives.

Brown simply nodded his head to acknowledge his acceptance. This was just too close to home for him to walk away from. Something dragged his eyes back to Stephanie's face, committing those empty blue eyes to his memory. Having been raised by his sister, and seeing the verbal and physical abuse she went thru and the helplessness he felt as she was beaten by her husband. He was too young then, but he bulked up, he exercised, and one day, he killed the bastard for raping his sister, after walking in on her screams in their house, hearing her scream 'Get off me. No. Get off me' over and over. Just remembering how he felt then made him wish the bastard were alive again so he could turn around and kill him all over again. He never regretted his actions and he never would honestly. He knew that in this case he would do anything to protect this girl, but they had better never let him speak to this ass hole, or he would quite possibly put him six feet under as well.

Ricardo 'Carlos' Manoso was transfixed by the story told by Joe Juniack. Carlos noticed the unshed tears, as well as those running down the older mans face, as he went on about his goddaughter. He stared at the pictures of her, noticing her eyes, those haunted eyes. He could clearly see the difference in her from the before, the light hearted girl she used to be, to the now, beaten and scared girl that he couldn't help but feel the fierce desire to protect, "Babe" he breathed, not really knowing where that thought came from, but none the less feeling that it was so right. Reading about her clothes being torn from her, seeing the handprints of her attacker on her body, her innocence torn from her, Carlos felt the shift within him, he became a man on a _mission._ Arrest her attacker, bring him to justice and protect his '_babe'._

He didn't have sisters or brothers, always having his nose in a book when he wasn't at the gym. Graduating early from school he was able to have some college courses already credited to his schooling when he decided to try the military life. He was ready for a change, and it looked like Trenton could very well become his new hometown, with or without his friends.

Carlos said simply responded, "When?"

Juniack replied with a satisfied smile, "Within the next 24 hours. Based on your files Lester has an ability to blend into any situation the best, so I need him to go to the bar where I have been told Morelli has been seen to hang out with his bunkmates, nose around and see what he is talking about, get a feel for this piece of shit. Let him be comfortable. If he's anything like his old man he'll like to brag about his 'activities'." Joe said the last bit through clenched teeth. Calming himself once again, "In the morning, we wait till he leaves for his duty roster, which I found out is _kitchen duty_ for three hours before training begins for the day. His bunk and trunk is to be stripped, bagged and tagged. When he returns, you boys will take over his care. We will meet here in this room at 0800 hours, gentlemen. It'll be a pleasure I'm sure. Dismissed." Joe stated with an evil smile.

Leaving the four men still at the table, Joe Juniack had some stops to make off base. One of those stops was to a California bank for him and Frank Plum. Both men, being in the military, saved some money back from their poker earnings and take home pay in their early days. They invested it in the stock market, as well as some promising start up companies over the years, and watched it grow. No one ever knew about it, since it was set up under assumed names, secret from their families, saved for a rainy day. It started out so small when they pooled all their money and watched it split over and over, and then over yet again. It will be a pleasure to take their money and put it to good use. Both were grateful that they had thought of this so many years ago. Now they had a way to ensure that Stephanie would always be safe and get her all the help that she would need to get through this. Before heading back to the base, he had a few cashiers' checks in his pocket as well as the bulk of the money being transferred to a bank just outside of Trenton. Their rainy day had happened and now they were going to make sure it never did again.

**Thanks for reading along with us. Please let us know what you think. More to come next Thursday. **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Character owned by Janet Evanovich. We just enjoy messing with them.

Warning: Some graphic Violence and adult Situations. Tissue Warning. Read at your own risk. But it will have a BABE HEA Promise.

They knew where he was and they were going to get what they needed ASAP. They all wanted this guy where he belonged, behind bars and out of the military. It was guys like him that gave soldiers a bad name. They saw it all the time, but this time it was different. This time they were making it personal.

Lester couldn't believe his ears, while sitting at the bar. It's a good thing he had a microphone on the table so he and the rest of the team could hear this freak of a man talking about Stephanie; he was sure it was her even though he didn't say her name right away.

He could hear Morelli's voice loud and clear in his earpiece "Damn man, she somehow knew I liked it rough, it was unbelievable. The best lay I have had honestly, taking her on the floor where she worked, who needed a bed? She gave up her virginity sure as I am sitting here, and gave as good as she got, mmmm.", his voice clear in their ears. "She's my cupcake; soft and sweet, a pleasure to eat, oh yeah."

Another voice chimed in "No way man! No Virgin could be that good. What's her name, really? (Name for hand)"

"Shut up you moron, my Cupcake knew exactly how to take it. Just the thought of her has had me going over the edge these last few days. Damn, I can't wait till we're done here."

"Well, in that case maybe I can look her up sometime I'm there before you get back home, since you have her broken in, there Morelli."

Joe replied with a growl, "Stay away from Stephanie, she's all mine. My woman. My soon to be wife, she just don't know it yet, I'll be seeing her when I get some leave time, that's for sure."

Lester wanted to launch himself at the sorry SOB and pound the living daylights out of him for treating any woman like that, but heard a growl from his earpiece, knowing it was his leader, Carlos Manoso. "Not if I can help it." They would all work together to get this ass off the street and in the process if he received a few bumps and bruises, no one would be the wiser.

Joe staggered out, heading to his bunk where he could dream of taking Stephanie Plum over and over again, just like a Morelli man always does. Tags them when they are young, gets their virginity, and makes them a Mrs. Morelli so fast their head spins. That's what his daddy told him over and over again.

Lester got up and blended in, headed back for the meeting before bedtime. All men had masks of fury on while going over plans to take down Joe Morelli and get him back to Trenton to face the mess he created.

Joe had no idea what was coming his way the next day. He was too drunk to think straight, and easily slipped into his fantasy about his 'Cupcake'.

**The Next Day.**

The bunks were empty; all new recruits had started their days early at 5am this morning, hangovers or not. The four men walked with a purpose to their target. Once entering the building they paused and scanned their surroundings. Snapping on their gloves, they proceeded to Morelli's personal locker and bunk, and began gathering his personal belongings.

Tank and Carlos started with his locker. Bagging and tagging his toothbrush, hairbrush, s everything that could possibly hold any evidence of what this scum had been up to. Each item was added to the growing list Joe Juniack was filling out on his clipboard, shirts, pants, undergarments; even his deodorant had its own bag, shampoo.

Anything Joseph Morelli owned, Juniack now was in possession of.

Reaching in, Tank pulled out the infamous duffle bag. Juniack's eyes hardened when he saw it, he had an idea of what was in that bag, and Stephanie told him he had it when he arrived at the tasty pastry and when he left as well. Strangling back a muffled curse, Juniack had to calm himself down, he was so consumed with rage, his body was shaking as he saw it all come out of the duffle bag.

Spray paint, dusted for fingerprints just like all the other items, bagged and tagged and listed. Paper towels, now dried from the gas station men's room he used to wipe the blood from his face after writing about Stephanie on the walls.

Clothes, the shirt he wore still had bloodstains on it around the collar. It had accumulated there from his cheek after she scratched him on the face. They were certain the DNA on it would match. Undershirt rolled up in a ball, discarded as well in the duffle bag. Pants bagged and tagged.

Looking over across the room, Juniack observed Lester and Bobby stripping the bed all the way down to the mattress. Blanket in its own bag, same for the top and bottom sheet. The pillowcase even had its own bag and one for the pillow.

One hour later, Joseph Morelli's personal belongings were now, as the warrant had allowed, the property of the Trenton Police Department. Everything that needed to be collected was now done and boxed up in the commander's office, under its own lock and key.

All they needed now was the accused to present himself to the office of his commander. They were all waiting on him, a DNA kit at the ready to prove that he was what they already knew he was a child rapist. He was going to have to face his worst nightmare, a life behind bars with nothing but hardened criminals.

Since they walked into the bunk house, not a word had been spoken amongst these men, everyone lost in their own thoughts. Tank, thinking of his sister loosing her life to an abuser. Hoping by protecting Stephanie, he gets a do over; he can keep her safe and somehow make it up to his sister for not being there for her. Bobby, wishing he could kill his brother in law all over again or doing the very same thing to Morelli now. He worked the muscles in his jaw trying to keeping those thoughts locked down in his brain.

Lester, wanting to personally "greet" the child rapist, with his fists. Morelli was the worst of the worst, taking advantage of a young woman, her life shattered while he lived it up and bragged about it. He was willing to make Morelli pay personally, although he knew his friends would be right there with him. Carlos, wanting to meet the young lady in the picture, his BABE. For some reason he knew their lives would be intertwined when they did finally meet. He felt an urge that he had never before felt before to keep her safe from harm. Ever since he saw her battered and bruised face in the folder Juniack gave him and his crew, she was all that occupied his thoughts. He knew she was younger, and needed to grow up and most of all heal from what had happened. He only hoped he could watch her and help her do this, and not from anywhere but Trenton, New Jersey.

Joe Juniack just wanted the damn bastard that raped his goddaughter to die. Wishing he could kill him when he walked through that door, but knowing he couldn't. Sometimes his job sucked.

Morelli strolled into his commander's office after hearing a "come in" when he knocked.

After closing the door behind him and turning to face his commanding officer, his face went white as his eyes landed on Juniack, unable to look away, his normal olive skinned complexion turning as pale as it ever had been. He could feel the anger in the room as it was heavy it almost suffocated him.

"Joseph Anthony Morelli, you are under arrest for the rape and battery of Stephanie Michelle Plum." Juniak stated without emotion.

Those were the last words he ever expected to hear, his bladder gave out and the odor of urine filled the room. Joe had pissed himself.

He started swaying on his feet, but then Lester and Bobby were on either side of him, pulling his arms behind him roughly, and slapped the cuffs on his wrists, as tight as they would go. He was speechless, he knew he should say something, but his mouth wouldn't work, this all had to be a misunderstanding.

He was immediately introduced to his military court appointed attorney so that the DNA evidence could be taken from the scratches still on his face, they swabbed his mouth, and took some hair as well, scrapings from underneath his fingernails and even his pubic hair, mostly just for the humiliation factor, but they took great pride in hearing him scream in pain as they ripped the hairs out one at a time.

Joe Juniack was nothing if not prepared. Morelli was uncuffed and all his clothing that he had been wearing at that moment was bagged, including his underwear. He exchanged those clothes for his new, and hopefully permanent, orange jumpsuit. Everything was processed in the commander's office, mug shot, and fingerprints, there was no delay and everything went smoothly.

'FEDERAL PRISONER' stamped on the back of his new clothes and he was re-cuffed so they could take him to the brig before their trip to the airport, and then he was to be shipped back to Trenton.

On the inside, Juniack smiled to himself, 'wait till Frank hears about this. It's only too bad I couldn't take pictures or a video of what was happening so that he could see it.'

Tank thought, this is for my sister, rest in peace baby girl.

Carlos thought, this is for you babe.

Lester was thinking, hell yeah.

Bobby thought, another rapist bites the dust.

Joe Morelli thought 'what will mom say?' never giving a thought to his actions and about how Stephanie would feel then or now.

He thought she wanted it as much as he did. Thinking back over to his actions, remembering he spray painted it all over Trenton. Starting to panic inside when he remembered his duffel bag, the spray paint he used, his clothes. He had to admit that they had probably taken all of the evidence, all of his 'treasures', as he thought of them, that they would need to send him away for life, but he refused to give up hope. He knew that Stephanie would never speak against him. No matter what, she wanted him, and he knew it.

A clipboard was thrust in front of him and looking over it, the list of his personal belongings already in custody, he saw flashes of everything he did in Trenton, would all he ever have again be the memories that he'd have of him with Stephanie? No, he wouldn't admit that, never, she was his. He had memories of himself hovering over her, the clothes he wore that had her perfume on them. He would have that again, he would he told himself, it was meant to be.

Focusing back on the list he noticed, they had the can of paint spray, red which matched Stephanie's lips, that he used all over town. Major Mistake, he swallowed.

They had it all! And it was staring him right in the face.

DUFFLE BAG.

Oh god, he thought. What do I do now?

What will happen?

Does Trenton already know about this? He needed to get to Stephanie and get this to stop. This was all a big misunderstanding, they were meant to be together, he chose her.

Given time with his military attorney, over in the corner of the room, the prisoner spoke for the first time since entering the room, "what do I do? I need to speak with Stephanie. She wanted this." his voice shaking.

The attorney looked at the man forced upon him, distaste clearly on his face, "Mr. Morelli, I give up the idea of speaking with her and would face these charges, they have your DNA, they have everything you brought back from home, in fact, there is a TAPE where you bragged about this young lady, you called Stephanie. Do you remember that conversation? It only happened last night. I can't see how you would even think it would be possible for someone you raped to be interested in you. Is this how your mother and father raised you? How can she ever have a normal life with your perversions scarring her for the rest of her life? There are numerous charges facing you back home, and the evidence is irrefutable. You will be lucky to get only 15 years without a chance of parole. Once she testifies against you, and she has agreed to do that, it's all over. I understand from Mr. Juniack, there will be no plea deal in this case, none whatsoever. Why should they even consider a plea deal with a child rapist? She was only 16 years old, and I understand you even fingered the poor young child in your parent's garage when she was six? How do you live with yourself? How is your mother even able to look you in the eye? Do you understand how sick and twisted you actually are? The entire area of Trenton, New Jersey is already aware of your actions. How to get a jury that HASN'T HEARD OF WHAT YOU DID WILL BE IMPOSSIBLE. Change of venue is needed and then the publicity will just follow you wherever you go. Are you prepared to face a jury of your peers? You still have to be arraigned in court there, but being locked in a jail for years, child rapists don't do to well Mr. Morelli. You will also be required to list yourself as a child pedophile and child sex offender once you have served your time. It is my personal opinion that you are good and truly screwed."

Joe knew he would take his chances at trial, he could get Stephanie to take back the charges….listening to his attorney, the shame of what they were saying his actions caused, had the anger growing inside him the more they went on. Looking at Juniack's cold hard stare, he had to look away. He was aware that Juniack was also Stephanie's godfather, and treasured that little girl, seeing the anger flashing in Juniack's eyes, had him lowering his eyes, the man just didn't understand. Why did they think what he did was so wrong? He loved her and she obviously loved him. He could feel the anger coming radiating off of the other men in the room against him like waves, but he still didn't feel that he did anything wrong. It was what he was brought up to know by his father. How could that be wrong?

Carlos and Tank grabbed his arms and led him away, Lester in front and Bobby behind, surrounded by men twice his size it seemed like, Joseph Morelli was led to a non descript SUV for the journey to the airport, on his way back home, his new home at the Trenton Police Department holding cells.

He was tripping over his feet, as they made their way outside. He had gone down and kissed the pavement with his face several times. Morelli was only getting a slight taste of what was to come, his punishment only even starting now. Trying to stay upright in the leg shackles threw him off balance, or was it the push behind the knees that caused him to go down again and land on his shoulder. In the process of picking him up, Tank's boot made contact with Morelli's stomach. He never saw Juniack's grin behind him as he crashed again into the ground several more times and finally smacking into the frame of the SUV with his head.

The non-stop airplane ride went smoothly for the passengers, save but one. Trying to walk down the ramp with his arms cuffed behind him and his legs shackled was nothing compared to trying to tune out the crowd waiting and watching him. People chanting "RAPIST, RAPIST" over and over again. He could read the signs from the minute he left the plane, even though it was late in the evening by the time they arrived. He was seeing his high school picture on posters, giant red lines through them, with words underneath it.

The signs reading;

CHILD RAPIST!

You Are Scum!

Save Taxpayer Money: Plead Guilty

Justice for Victims!

No! Means No!

There must have been at least 100 people there. Yes, Frank Plum knew people that knew people, and none of them would tell Helen a thing. The crowd eagerly turned out once it got out Morelli was on his way back to Trenton and when he would arrive. The local boy turned rapist was coming home.

Welcome back to Trenton, Joseph Morelli, you will pay for what you have done.

The Next Morning All of Trenton Read….

ALLEGED CHILD RAPIST ARRESTED

By

Trenton time's staff

The arrest of alleged child rapist, Joseph A. Morelli happened yesterday in San Diego, California. He returned to Trenton last evening accompanied by Military Police and Trenton Chief of Police, Joe Juniack.

Morelli, the 18-year-old son of Angie Morelli and the late Anthony Morelli, had enlisting in the Navy, and had left Trenton for boot camp the night of the alleged rape. He was arrested at boot camp a few days later. Numerous charges for child molestation and rape, endangering the welfare and life of a child, and sexual battery of a child are just some of the charges he faces here back in his hometown. Other possible charges are expected to be added soon. If convicted of this original crime alone, Mr. Morelli will be required to register with the state as a sexual predator and sex offender, being on the national register as well as the city and state. He could be sentenced to anything from 15 to 25 years in prison if all current charges are proven true. The trial is expected to start within a week, with jury selection being first thing on the agenda. Bail hearing has been set in a few days, actual date has not been released as of yet to the media.

The newspaper printed off extra editions, as they knew a hot scoop when they had one, and Trenton had the story of the year, brought to them by a hometown boy turned bad, very bad, or was he always bad? The truth would come out, it always did, and the Trenton Times would be there to print it for all the area, or even the State to see. This would be no exception.

**And there you have it, another installment from Margaret and Melissa. Thank you to everyone who has followed along with us so far, we love to hear what you think, good or bad. As usual there will be a new update next Thursday. Have a great week everyone. **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Character owned by Janet Evanovich. We just enjoy messing with them.

Warning: Some graphic Violence and adult Situations. Tissue Warning. Read at your own risk. But it will have a BABE HEA Promise.

Chapter 5

Seeing her husband for the first time in two days, Helen sank down into her chair, listening to what her husband was telling her about their daughter, or rather, his daughter.

Rage consumed her and had her blood boiling beyond anything that she had experienced before. How could Stephanie encourage this to happen? Why did this have to happen to her family? Not seeing her husband and daughter for days; not understanding once again Helen felt her migraine coming back full throttle and rubbed her temples, before taking yet another sip of her tea.

The whine that Frank had been avoiding came out even louder than he had anticipated. "Frank, what you are telling me is unbelievable. How could Stephanie embarrass me like this? And the Morelli family? Pressing charges for something she obviously wanted? How could she do this to me?" She stood and started to pace the living room floor trying to think of what she should do now. "Where is she, I need to talk to her. I need her to take back the charges, Frank. Surely she can undo her mistake." Helen looked at him, right in the eye as she ranted and raved on and on.

Frank just narrowed his eyes, taking a sharp breath and unleashed all his rage at his wife. The woman that was the mother of his baby girl, the woman that was blaming her own daughter for something that was beyond control, and was without a doubt something that she never would have chosen for herself. This woman in front of him was never the woman that he thought he married, but now knew that he wouldn't allow himself to stay that way. Knowing Stephanie was safe at Joe Juniack's home; locked in her room with the two best friends she had in her life, let Frank finally talk to his wife.

He calmed himself by thinking about having called Mary Lou and Eddie at Stephanie's request this morning, made his heart heal a little bit, and more comfortable for having her out of his sight. And now this, this monster of a woman, was blaming her own daughter for living thru the worst thing that could ever to happen to a woman, much less a 16-year-old little girl.

"Helen, you will listen and listen good. How can you even think she would ask to be raped? How can you sit there acting all high and mighty, and not be worried or caring about her at all? What kind of a monster are you? You are blaming our girl for something no woman should ever go thru."

"You are a cold hearted woman to think that any of this is Stephanie's fault. I won't stay married to you after this. I will not live here and will never bring our girl home again if this is how her own mother is going to treat her. I'm so ashamed of you Helen. It's no wonder she shakes and fears coming back here to see your face. She knows how much you despise her."

"At least she has her grandmother to love her like her mother won't, is that what you want the precious neighbors to know about? Wait till they get a hold of the fact your own husband and daughter won't ever live with you again. That it's all because of your holier than thou thoughts. They will know that the only one to blame for our divorce is because of the heartless woman I was married to." Frank explained.

"You think that I wanted to be a mother to that thing you call a daughter? No. If I'd had my way I would have been the one in Anthony Morelli's bed not Angie. I'd been in love with him since I was six. He took my virginity when I was sixteen, but he married Angie because she got pregnant, and only because she got pregnant." Helen screamed at him. "I would have made him happier than she ever did."

Frank glared at his wife. "What and you think that I was happy that I settled for you? You think that you were the perfect little housewife?" Frank laughed at her. "Oh wow, you are one warped woman Helen. You were never the one that I wanted to settle down with. I guess that it slipped your brain that Angie and I were together before Anthony married Angie. Did you forget that little fact? Hmm. Did you forget that Angie was forced to marry him because her parents had known that she got pregnant and forbid her to not say anything to anyone about the pregnancy?"

Frank paused to let her absorb what he had just said, and then continued, "I would have happily accepted that child as my own if Angie had told me about it. I didn't find out until after she married him that he raped her and then found out that she was pregnant. He took my girlfriend and forced himself on her. She was so afraid to tell me what happened that she stopped talking to me for a while, and all this while Anthony was still sleep around with other girls. You were probably one of them, huh? You whored yourself out to him hoping that he would marry you. I was even half way convinced that Valerie was his as well. But I knew better when I saw that she had my mothers' eyes. And it must kill you every day that they both look nothing like you."

Helen shrieked at his words, "She stole him from me. He was supposed to marry me, not her. And now Stephanie has the chance to marry his son, the child that should have been mine." She screamed. "I never wanted girls, but I raised them to know their place, Valerie accepted it, and now Stephanie will too. That little bitch will marry him and drop those charges." Helen sneered.

Picking up his suitcases, filled with his and Stephanie's clothes, Frank Plum turned around and looked at the woman he had wasted so many years of his life with. "You ever refer to Stephanie that way again and I will make sure that it's one of the last things you say. Do you understand me? My daughter has more compassion and strength than anyone I have ever met before, and I will never again let a low life harpy like you tell her any different. Honestly, you and Morelli SR would have been a great pair, both thinking the world revolved around you and bent to your will, but I guess now that some facts have come to light here today, as they say, the truth shall set you free. I plan to live a much happier life with my daughter, and if she'll let me, the woman that I should have had in my life a long time ago. The Morelli men have messed with my happiness too many times. I can assure you that this will be the last. Enjoy being alone Helen, because everyone will know who you truly are in a matter of hours." With that being said he shut the door on his old life, never to step foot in that house again.

Helen threw the nearest object within her reach at the closed door and then sank back into her chair, her anger at Stephanie still coursing thru her body. It was a bitter pill to swallow that she was Frank's second choice. It didn't matter to her that Frank was also her second choice, but knowing that she was never any ones first choice was unbelievable, and more than what she would allow herself to believe, ever. Frank didn't know what he was talking about. She was the epitome of a burg housewife.

She was a success because, her daughter, Valerie, was safe and being the perfect clone of herself, Helen couldn't understand all these years that Stephanie would not do as she was told, always wanting to play with Eddie and Mary Lou, outside all the time, dirty clothes, dirty hair that needed to be washed each day. She remembered getting the letter from the school, and was appalled that they suggested maybe Stephanie had other interests besides cooking, flunking her in the basics of home economics, and almost burning down the classroom while boiling water. Valerie passed that class with flying colors, why couldn't Stephanie do the same thing? The girl failed at everything she did.

Instead of cooking she preferred helping Frank in the garage, learning how to change a tire on a car, change the oil, that was what a man was for after all not a burg girl. And that job she had after school, don't get her started on that, trying to save money for a car. Women didn't need cars of their own; they would borrow the car to drive when the men were home. Stephanie took more and more after Frank each year she got older.

And now, look at the mess she created. She would never be able to hold her head up high in the burg again once this story broke loose. And it was getting ready to if it hadn't already.

XXXXXX

The phone was ringing off the hook before she even had the coffee going, but she chose to ignore it. Everyone knew that this was the time to get the laundry started and the beds made. They could all wait until she was done. They may all gossip, but everyone knew that the chores came first.

Angie Morelli had a feeling that today was going to be different than any other, and was in no hurry to get it started. After completing her morning cleaning routine, as she made her way down the stairs, there was a knock on her front door. Not wanting to be rude she wiped her hands off on her apron and opened the door. She was greeted by a man in a black suit, white shirt and black tie, holding a notepad in his hand. She noticed that this was not someone she was familiar with and asked, "How can I help you?"

"Mrs. Morelli, ma'am, I'm Martin Sherman, with the Trenton Times. I'd like to ask you a few questions." At her nod he asked, "How does it feel to be the mother of a child rapist? Did you know what he planned to do to that young lady?" There was a short pause between each of his questions. "Is that why your son left town? Did you know he spray-painted it all over town, with her name?" Angie could only stand in front of the man with her mouth open to catch flies. "What are you feelings toward the young lady in question?" He kept on asking questions even though he wasn't getting any response. "Readers of the Trenton Times want to know all about your son, can you give us a clue as to how you are feeling at this very moment, knowing your son raped a young girl?"

At that very comment Angie began to hyperventilate. Gasping for breath, she could only respond, "Raped a girl?" She shook her head in an attempt to clear her thoughts, and in response to the mans' questions. "This must be some kind of mistake."

"No mistake ma'am." He handed her the morning edition of the Trenton Times and saw the headline, sucking in a breath as it came into focus. In the background you could hear her house phone ringing, as well as the protestors on the sidewalk in front of her house chanting. She heard someone yell "rapist rapist" a chant of it soon became louder and louder. There on the front of the paper was a picture of Joey, from his high school graduation on the front page, a picture of their house right next to it, and in big, bold print, "Joseph Morelli Arrested and Charged with Rape of a Hometown Girl."

She ripped her eyes away from the paper, and for the first time noticed, albeit shortly the amount of protestors, and signs outside of her fence. Signs that read KILL THE RAPIST. SAVE THE LITTLE GIRLS. PUNISH THE MONSTER. And a big sign was already impaled on a stick; HOME OF THE CHILD RAPIST, for all to see. Her heart was racing and silent tears were streaming down her face, as memory after memory flooded her mind. Every time Anthony Sr. touched her violently, every time that he rapped her. Her hands started to shake and the reporter looked on as she slowly began to step back away from what was going on. It was obvious that something had upset her, but he wanted to get his story. He reached out to stop her movement, only to receive a shriek coming from Mrs. Morelli.

A moment later the reporter was tossed off the porch by a very pissed off Anthony Morelli Jr.. Seeing his mother shake uncontrollably, and looking around like a wild animal he turned to the reported and yelled, "Get off this property. Leave us alone. We have nothing to say to you." Anthony glared at the man as he walked backwards with his hands up in front of him to prove he was no threat.

"I only wanted to ask her some questions. The people of Trenton have a right to know." The report exclaimed.

"Get out of here, before I call the cops to have you arrested." Anthony yelled again, and quickly turning to engulf his mother in his arms.

Stepping inside and closing the door, Angie fell to the floor sobbing. The memories flooded her were too painful to remember. _The thought of what had been taken from her initially, the life that she had planed to have with Frank Plum, the love of her life. Anthony Sr. had specifically targeted her one night that she was out with friends. She was walking home in the late afternoon as the sun was going down, and she was grabbed from behind, her mouth covered. She was taken down an alley and into a basement, with the door being closed and locked behind her. At the time she had no clue who it was that had taken her, but she was so scared that she couldn't see straight. A light was turned on and she was spun around to see the person who had taken her, Anthony Morelli. He smiled at her as he ran his hand down her cheek and spoke whisper soft to her as he advanced on her, "I've waited a long time for this. I haven't been able to stop thinking about having you, and now I will. You'll enjoy every minute of it. I promise." Before she could scream he was on top of her ripping her clothes off. They had fallen onto a cot in the basement, and he proceeded to do what he wanted to her. He was too strong for her to fight off, no matter how she tried, he just kept on going. He just kept repeating to her, "Your mine. No one else can have you." Over and over again in her ear. _

The scenes were changing in her head, their wedding night, after being forced to marry the man once she told her parents what had happened and that she had become pregnant, he took what he wanted from her. The many times that he would hit her after he drank, bind her so she couldn't fight him while he raped her if she refused to have sex with him. With each memory came a fresh wave of tears, but as the memories progressed there were differences. She was no longer seeing herself being raped by Anthony Sr; it had turned into Joseph, the spitting image of his father, raping a young Stephanie Plum. She had no doubt that was who he had raped. She knew that he had been obsessed with the young girl, but she never thought he would do this. She never thought that another woman was to suffer at the hands of a Morelli manlike she had. As the scenes played more and more with Stephanie in her place, Angie cried even harder. Knowing that the pain this girl was going through was tremendous.

The only sounds coming from Angie, as she rocked back and forth on the floor, in her eldest sons lap were the sobs being retched from her and the words 'oh god, oh god not again'.

As time wore on and she began to calm down questions were racing through her head. Is this what her life was all about? Her husband was bad enough, laughing off whatever Joey did, never correcting bad behavior. What would she do know? No one ever dared talk about them before, knowing that Anthony Sr. would surely whip the floor with them. Some had even seen the bruises she wore from his handy work in their house. No one was willing to speak up for her, or try to help, but now everyone was going to willing to crucify them for what Joseph had done.

Joseph did do this to Stephanie, and she knew it without a shadow of a doubt. She stared at the paper on the floor next to them and read it slowly. He wrote it all over town. He bragged about it. He was brought back to Trenton from San Diego. He was now sitting in a jail cell. And as far as she could feel, it's where he belonged. She knew deep down inside her husband was to blame. All she could hear was her husband's voice tell her 'it's what little boys do, Angie. He'll outgrow it" but he never did.

She had thought that after her husband died that she and Anthony could work with him, but obviously it had all been for not. They had spent six years trying to prove to him that what his father had done was not how a woman should be treated.

How could she look Joseph in the eye now? Her son did this, and now everyone in Trenton knew about her family, well they probably knew before, but now they had proof.

XXXXXX

As Anthony Jr. rushed to his mothers' side he knew exactly what was going through her mind. He pushed the reporters off the porch and slammed the door behind them. His mother fell to the floor sobbing and shacking from the flashbacks that were flooding her mind that those questions had caused. As he watched his mother he noticed that she didn't look much different from pictures he had seen of her from high school, she was beautiful. She was still trim, kept her hair immaculate, and only a few grey flecks could be seen in her dirty blond hair. She had a hard life, having to deal with what his father had done to her for all of those years, but she always managed to look well put together. Now, with her cradled in his arms, he felt her body shake and just held her tighter, thinking that he would do right by his mother. He would protect her from this newest tragedy in her life.

He grew up knowing from a fairly early age that he and his brother were both products of his father raping their mother. He saw the beatings that his father gave her when she didn't do what he said, or just because he felt like it. It mainly happened when the man was drunk, but his father never came after him, only his mother. The beatings only seemed to lessen when he was old enough to stand in his way and fight back, defending his mother from the blows his father would throw at her. He couldn't remember the exact number of times they ended up in the emergency room because of him.

At some point Anthony Jr, had asked why she stayed with him, while pleading with his mother to take both him and Joey away from their father. Her only response would be, 'Where would we go baby? At least here you have a roof over your head, clothes on your back and food on the table. There is no where for us to go and no one to help us.' It had taken him a while to accept that, and only after he had looked around and found no such place for them to go. At that point, he swore to never be like his father, to never treat a woman like his mother was treated, never take a drink, and he would make sure that his little brother didn't turn out that way either. By the newspaper article, it was obvious that they had failed him.

Anthony Jr. was always thankful that he looked nothing like his father, and that the only thing that could link him to that man was his last name. He was determined to over come the DNA his father has passed on to him. He despised the man really. Memories of his own flashed through his head, times his father took him to the garage and showed him how to finger a girl, how to masturbate and make yourself feel good, then the talks progressed to how to take a girls virginity, and to make sure that she was pure, because those were the best to have. No matter what his father told him, he knew that he would never do the cruel things that his father talked about, no matter how many times he beat it into him.

Once Anthony Sr. had passed, both Anthony Jr. and Angie had worked with Joey on many occasions to overcome what their father had taught him. Sr. had never had to beat Joey, not the way he did Anthony Jr. to accept his teachings. Explaining to Joey that both he and his brother both were the product of their mother being raped. Angie told him that she had been putting off his fathers' advances and demands for sex, when she found out that he was sleeping around town, which only seemed to increase when she fought him off. Unfortunately it also caused him to drink more, and when he drank he became an even meaner SOB. He came home one night screaming at her that it was time for her to perform her wifely duties and proceeded to rape her in their home. It definitely wasn't the first time he had done so, but it was easy for her to tell that this was how Joey had been conceived, since she had not slept with him in quite sometime. After she found out she was pregnant, she found that it was easier to just give into him and let him have what he wanted so that he wouldn't beat her while pregnant.

Coming out of his memories, feeling his mother sob in his arms, as they sat on the floor against the wall, he pictured his own wife. They had broken the pattern of abuse. He had met his wife in high school, but they were not married until after he had spent his time getting some education in his trade of choice. He was never cut out for college, but he was sure that as a carpenter he would be able to support himself and his future family even through any possible hard times. They had waited until they were twenty one to get married, and they weren't even pregnant when they did. They had decided to be a couple first and then add on to their family at a later date. Well, they hadn't waited all that long after all, a year and a half later she was now four months pregnant with their first child and both couldn't have been happier. Granted they had their disagreements, but they were never loud, and always worked together to work things out. He had hoped that his brother would follow in his footsteps rather than his fathers, but now they had to deal with the mess he had gotten himself into.

First he would take care of his mother, and then he would see that Joey could have a proper lawyer, but he was determined to not put his family in financial trouble to correct a mistake that his brother had made when he had to clearly know that he was wrong. Anthony also wanted to make sure that Stephanie was alright, and wanted to offer her any help that he could, but knew that now was not the time to approach her or her family, but one day he would make it known that if she needed anything he would be there for her, she only needed to ask.

Bella walked down the stairs and saw the paper on the ground. The only comment she could think to say was_ 'The sins of the fathers shall be visited upon their children.'_ and it's all coming home to roost.

**A Street over.**

A shriek was heard from the Plum house, the shattering of a coffee pot was as well. Helen had just opened the newspaper while carrying the pot of coffee to her kitchen table trying to calm herself down after the morning she had already had.

**Thank you for reading along with us. We hope you enjoyed this installment. Please let us know what you think, good or bad. See you all again next Thursday. Have a great Memorial Day Weekend. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Character owned by Janet Evanovich. We just enjoy messing with them. **

**Warning: Some graphic Violence and adult Situations. Tissue Warning. Read at your own risk. But it will have a BABE HEA Promise. **

**Extra Warning: If you have a sensitive stomach you may want to skip the very last segment of this update. **

Chapter 6

Stephanie wasn't sleeping well at all, but who could blame her. It was only about an hour or two after she fell asleep before the nightmares descended on her, making her scream out in fear when she saw Joe Morelli's eyes as he held her down. She couldn't stop the shaking and sweat that dripped down her face as the night wore on. Even in the safety of her father and grandmother's arms she still had the nightmares. The tears streamed down her face unyielding, she cried herself into exhaustion before sleep could claim her for even a short time and the nightmares began all over again. Her grandma shared her room with her, so she would never feel alone, her lullabies had always helped Stephanie to calm down in the past, and this was no exception.

They knew that she was taking shower after shower, letting the hot water scald her skin till she felt like she was clean again. The evidence on her skin provided much worry for her loved ones. Nothing that they could say or do got her to stop, no matter what she did, she still felt dirty.

Hearing about Morelli's arrest from her Uncle Joe did nothing for her at the time. She was still so numb inside. Knowing he was locked up was a relief, but what if he got out someday and she ran into him? Would she ever feel safe again?

During the day she would close her eyes and see Joe staring at her, no matter what she did she just couldn't get past seeing him whenever she tried to relax. She stayed in the house, behind locked doors and curtains closed. She needed to feel safe; secure no one could talk to her unless it was the people that were living in Joe Juniaks house, or her best friends Mary Lou and Eddie.

The only other person at the moment that she would even consider speaking to was Ella, a long time friend of her Uncle Joe's. Ella was a therapist, with many credentials and also had a degree in child psychology, mainly in trauma. Joe Juniack and Ella were friends as well, have grown closer in the past few months, her heart broke hearing about Stephanie, and she fell in love with the girl immediately after meeting her. When Joe had called her she jumped at the chance to help the girl he always felt was like his daughter.

In a very short time, Ella was able to convince Stephanie that it was okay to talk about what had happened to her. They had set up some ground rules for her, as well as, for others that would be able to have access to her. No negativity was allowed in this home. This was their sanctuary from every one, even Helen Plum. No one would be allowed over without calling first, surprises were not welcome at this point, and Stephanie had to feel in control of her life and her surroundings so she could heal.

In time she would heal, but it wouldn't be immediate, and they needed to understand that. Eventually, her nightmares would fade. Yes, she had been raped, but the emotional scars would fade over time. The showers she was taking multiple times a day, sometimes numbering over ten would at some point decrease_._ Her fear of leaving the house would lessen, but she would forever be looking behind her, more aware of what was around her. Ella had explained that this was not really a bad thing, it was the body's way of preventing itself from getting hurt, but she needed to learn to control it.

Stephanie had expressed that she did not want any contact with her mother, and they all had to agree with her, Stephanie didn't need the added stress to her healing process. Something that Stephanie kept letting flit through her mind was one of the first things that Ella had said to her when they spoke alone. 'Yes, you were raped and your choice was taken from you, but _don't count yourself out of the game of life, there is a lot more to be discovered and you can't let the actions of one individual take those experiences from you.' _

For the small amount of discussions that they had had, Stephanie was making incredible progress. It helped that she knew that Joe Morelli had been brought back to Trenton and was currently behind bars. She now knew, and understood that he couldn't get to her from jail and she knew that he couldn't hurt anyone else either. She knew that his arraignment was to happen in the next day or so, but she had no intention of going anywhere near there. Her father had promised that he would go in her place and let her know exactly what happened.

Ella had encouraged her to keep busy so that her mind was not constantly thinking about what had happened to her. Journaling helped her immensely, talking with Ella; she was beginning to think about her life and the future. The mind can be a tricky thing, and the more time it is allowed to think, the more she would be reliving the events of the trauma. So they had discussed some things that Stephanie had an interest in and had settled on her taking some online classes with the assistance of Ella as her tutor.

XXXXXX

The bail hearing was upon them. Carlos and his crew of three made imposing figures, all dressed in their military uniforms, guns included. No one expected any drama but tension was certainly high at the courthouse. Body scanners were set up at all the check in points to get into the courthouse were up and running, like normal, but there was added security due to the crowds that were gathered. Cameras were forbidden within the building, reporters showed up in droves, press passes around their necks, but none were allowed in the courtroom to record what took place; they were only allowed to have paper and pencil.

Trenton in all its glory showed up for the hearing. The courtroom was packed to hear the evidence. It didn't go unnoticed about how the victim's name was not mentioned, nor did folks ignore the fact that Helen Plum sat next to Angie Morelli. A hiss went up in the crowd when Morelli was escorted into the room by the military police. After all he was still in the navy, at least for the moment. Handcuffs and leg shackles in place, neither was removed when he sat down, his military attorney at his side, he listened to the evidence, he heard all what he took from Trenton with him in the duffle bag, knowing that at trial it would be brought out in front of the judge. He heard the tape when he talked about taking her on the floor and not the bed. Her name was bleeped out of the tape when he said Stephanie, there was no need to hear it mentioned here. His attorney knew that his fate was sealed and he would soon know it too, or so thought his attorney. When it came time to enter his plea; Joseph Morelli stood and said 'NOT GUILTY' and sat back down. What was he thinking? He was thinking Stephanie would never appear in court and say any of this to his face; her shame would be too great, and she would soon figure out what a mistake she had made. When he found out his plea was accepted and there would be a closed courtroom for his trial, he was counting on her dropping the charges, or even if she didn't, a jury trial in a new county, one more favorable to him. Instead he was informed he would be getting a trial right here in his hometown with a judge to decide his fate. He should have thought more about his plan. His attorney from San Diego looked at him while at the defense table and said, "Boy, I can't tell you what to do, but I strongly advise you to change your plea to guilty and start praying for yourself. You don't stand a chance in hell with all the evidence they have on you." Joe just looked at him and said, "Stephanie will never testify against me. It's my word against hers." The arrogance of Joseph Morelli came out, the smug grin on his face was back, the same grin he gave Stephanie as he ruined her and walked out of her life, leaving her world shattered.

When it came time to ask for bond, his mother sobbed, knowing she could never raise that kind of money, but she also knew that there was no way she would help him after what he had done. $500,000.00 was the bond amount needed, and to make matters worse, the judge said ALL CASH BOND before leaving the podium.

Being yanked up from his seat, he came face to face with Carlos Manoso, his face a blank mask, but each man could see into each other's eyes. Joe Morelli saw rage and fury. Carlos saw fear and worry in the eyes of Morelli. Each man had thoughts of Stephanie at that very moment. Carlos thought 'BABE', while Morelli thought about the 'pastry shop' and his 'CUPCAKE'

Walking out the courtroom door and turning the corner in the hallway, Morelli came face to face with Frank Plum. He was vibrating with rage; Joe Juniack had a hand on his shoulder, knowing if Frank got away from him all bets were off. Morelli started to realize what his plea meant for him, fear that something was going to happen to him. Fear that Frank Plum was going to kill him. Fear that maybe, just maybe, he had made a mistake. But his ego was firmly in place and he remembered why he did it, and he sneered, eventually meeting Frank Plums eyes. Morelli wasn't paying attention to where he was walking when he tripped. No one caught him as he fell to the floor. Imagine that, with Carlos and Tank on each side of him. No one helped the child rapist of Trenton, they all just looked on as he tried to right himself and continue on their way to his holding cell.

XXXXXX

It had been a few weeks and things seemed to be moving along with Stephanie's recovery. As she sat at her Uncles desk, closing her eyes to let them rest she realized that for the first time since her attack she didn't see Joe staring back at her. Being housebound had its drawbacks, the lack of her friends, comforting sounds from the world around her, she felt she was missing out on, yet she still didn't feel safe enough to go out. She missed having lunch with her friends, time at the beach during the summer with Mary Lou, cheering on Eddie at his football practices and then the games once school started up again. Who knew the little stuff was what she missed the most in her life?

Eddie and Mary Lou called at least once a day, keeping her informed of the goings on that only teenagers knew about. The talk about Stephanie not being around, looks were given to Eddie and Mary Lou, folks wanted to know all about her, but no one asked, they already knew the heart of the problem, and at least respected her privacy enough to not pry, at least for now.

What she didn't miss was her mother or her sister. Lord knows this was all her fault according to them anyway. Hearing her mothers' shriek of anger and red face as she screeched over and over again to her, day in and day out no matter what she had done was something she didn't miss at all.

She knew that Helen was doing her best to find out where they were. None of them had called to let her know what was happening since her dad had announced that they were filing charges against Morelli and the newspaper had been delivered the day he had been brought back to town. Frank had also told his daughter that he had filed for divorce and that it would be finalized shortly.

Looking back down at her work in front of her she got back down to work. She had already been able to complete one course and was now working on a computer class. Ella had her trying different classes to see what interested her the most. She had already completed one computer class and was working on another at the moment. She was good at school, always had been, and she had more than enough time on her hands right now to get them done in a condensed timeframe. One of the good things about doing these classes now, she would know what she wanted to do in college, and she was getting credit for school and may be able to graduate early. Ella told her that there was always a silver lining somewhere, and at the moment maybe this was hers.

The time was coming when they would have to leave this sanctuary that had become their home, but Frank had plans for their little family. Until it was all-secure they would stay here, Uncle Joe insisted on it, but it was time for them to find a place of their own that they could call home.

Frank thought he had found the perfect home for them, only six lots over for Joe Juniack's house, secluded by a high fence, mature trees and shrubs, five bedrooms, three floors including the basement, the best part was it was completely outside the burg. It needed a great security system in place, but otherwise was perfect. At the moment there were no security companies in Trenton to be had; no one to monitor the comings and goings of their surrounding areas, though Frank and Joe knew how to fix that little problem. Just having the police do drive byes on their routes at night wasn't enough for Frank when it comes to the safety of Stephanie and Edna, and himself if you get right down to it. He had avoided Helen in the last few weeks, and when he did see her, he just turned and walked away, completely disregarding her, ignoring her voice rising as she spoke (more like screeched) to him. The divorce papers had been signed by him already, giving Helen and Valerie their row house, not needing anything from it, he could always buy a new recliner. Even if Helen never signed the papers, the divorce was still happening, both Joe and Frank would see to it personally.

XXXXXX

Joe and Frank left their home after dinner with Edna and Stephanie, seeing her still not eating much and watching the weight drop off of her, the light in her eyes was still gone was killing him, but she had found interests and studies to keep her from thinking about it every day. But she needed to feel safe again. She knew her daddy was there, but was there anyone else that she could ever feel that way about? At this time he knew his daughter doubted it, but it would all take time, and they knew the men to introduce her to, so that she could eventually take that next step.

Frank and Joe arrived at the guest home of Ella, wanting to talk to the men that would hopefully protect Stephanie when the trial happened. First was the bond hearing to get thru, no one was really concerned about that, Stephanie's appearance was not needed at that particular hearing. Eventually having her come face to face with Morelli was something every one was dreading, but knew that it had to happen. The accused is innocent until proven guilty, or so they say. With the open and closed case that they had, it should be a no brainer, but they knew that Morelli was planning to force the case, even if it was against his lawyer's suggestion.

Sitting around Ella's guest house den, the crew from California assured them both they were quite comfortable in their new lodging. After a few pleasantries the talk turned to the new home for Frank and his family and the problem about not having anyone to be able to provide the security needed, until now. Both Joe and Frank smiled at the men in front of them.

Tank smiled and started the ball rolling by asking, "What exactly are you looking for, Mr. Plum? Maybe we can help."

Frank said to him, "I need cameras on the property, the front and back doors, sensors on the windows, and for my piece of mind, I need a panic room for Stephanie to feel safe in, if anything does happen. I want her to be able to go to that room immediately with or without a reason, a safe room for her to relax in, something with no windows, a keypad by the door, preferably with a hand or finger print scanner for my family and Ella. Stephanie wants an exercise room where she can practice self-defense with Ella; take lessons that she herself is insisting on. I want secure windows, not the ones on the house right now, something even a bullet couldn't get into. I need monitors set up for someone to oversee our new house and keep it safe. The fence is already in place, but I need sensors put up around the home. There are mature trees, shrubs and hedges already around the house, I need all of that to stay. Our neighbors are about 3 lots away; I bought the surrounding homes as well. I need to find tenants for the homes, someone we can trust to help keep out the sightseers. Once this gets out where we live, I have a fear that the street will become littered with gawkers, or possibly just one overbearing bitch." Frank shook his head to dispel the thoughts of Helen ranting on the street before continuing. "We have a pool in the back yard with a cabana there as well; I need cameras around that and the patio. I need a fortress that looks like a home would, yet out of sight."

Continuing on Frank said, "I have become so damn frustrated gentlemen, there isn't anyone around here that can do this job and I need to have it done as soon as possible. We need our lives back." Looking to Juniack's face, "I know we can live at your home for as long as possible, but we need to get Stephanie to her new home, to make it our family home, but we can't do this without your help boys." He finished, looking back at the four men in front of him waiting for their response.

Juniack looked to the four young men smiling, "This is your dream gentlemen, this is why you were brought to Trenton; to help keep our girl safe and secure, yes, but this house for Stephanie will be the start of your journey in what I understand you already have in mind. You have the skills to make it happen, and cost is not the problem. Tank, I know you have something in the works, can you tell us about it and how it can work for us?"

For the next few hours, Tank led the meeting in the den. Explaining how he had a prototype of a security system already patented but lacked the money to build it. Joe and Frank just looked at each other and reached for their checkbooks. When asked, Carlos said his dream was to open a security business, concentrating on home and business security systems based on Tank's design, lack of funding, deciding on a location in need of these services and finding a building were his main worries at the moment. They already had the name picked out and the four members of his crew agreed for him to be the CEO of their new company called RANGEMAN. Each of the four men had a 25% share with what money they did have to start it up, which was very little a few hundred thousand at the most, but it was a start. Frank and Joe both told them not to worry about funding anymore.

When it was time for Frank and Joe to leave, RANGEMAN had silent partners. Investing a large sum, but still only a portion of what they had from their stock money was the best thing that could have happened for all six of the men. With the conditions of being non-players in the day to day business, Frank and Joe would make it happen. Joe knew that the city had property all over town. In particular was building on Haywood already vacant, just listed and it had 7 floors, move in ready. They would need to make a few modifications like a gun range needed to be added, apartments could be modified as needed, and large enough space to have a control room set up, and plenty of space to add gym equipment and even a pool if needed.

Supplies were going to be ordered at the next meeting of the six men. Whatever they needed it would be ordered. Frank and Joe knew some military men looking for jobs, dependable men that needed a void to fill in their lives and a desire to give back to the community, even in a small way.

**XXXXXX (if you are sensitive to certain situations you may want to skip this portion, nothing graphic, but it will get you mind going in a possibly bad direction)**

When he arrived back in his cell, he found out he would be getting some roommates that very day, roommates that just happened to be arrested for fighting with some gang off of Stark Street. He lay down on his bunk and started praying for solitary confinement. His days and nights were to become even longer, and his arrogance was getting ready to go out the window for good. Now he would know what fear and pain was. Closing his eyes, he was dreaming of

Walking over to his bunk, he saw someone on it. "You need to move there buddy," Joe said. "That's where I sleep" he continued to look at the man lying on his bunk. Joe had to take a step back when the man rose up to stand in front of him. Seeing small beady eyes locked on his panic stricken face, he also had to look up at this newest addition to his cell to see his eyes. 'Not anymore' his cell mate replied. 'As a matter of fact, CUPCAKE; this cell is ours and you are the trespasser, got it?' as he growled down, looking into Morellis' eyes. The man just_ licked his lips i_n anticipation of what was to come while beads of sweat were forming on Joe's forehead. He knew this was it; his worst nightmare was about to happen.

The smell of pure fear filled the room; Joseph Morelli had no where to go now. He heard the wheels of the meal cart coming closer to his cell; thank god a guard was here. Taking his meal from the slot as it was handed into him, Joe told the guard, 'I need to get out of here, can I be put in another cell? Is there anyone to talk to?' trying to keep the desperation out of his voice, whispering softly.

'Speak up boy, I can't hear you,' the guard replied. He knew Joe was trying to get out of his cell, he was scared to death. He smelled the fear and saw the panic in the young mans eyes, the sweat starting to bead up on his forehead. His trembling hands had his meal of soup and crackers shaking like a leaf ready to drop to the floor any minute.

Raising his voice, pleading with the guard, he repeated his question, "Is there anyone who can help me get moved out of this cell? Anyone I can talk to about it? Please, can you help me?" his voice clearly laced with fear.

'Why Joey, cant we all just get along?' he heard from behind him as a big meaty hand dug into his shoulder. 'We'd better get to eatin' around here, then we can sit around and talk about our women, day dreaming about the last time we knocked off a piece, right CUPCAKE?' the voice just laughed as he guided Morelli back to his bunk. Accidentally knocking the tray out of Joe's hands, watching and laughing as his soup drenched his bunk, 'Damn, CUPCAKE, looks like you got a wet bed tonight, such a shame, too. Maybe we should share.' The man said with a lecherous smile.

Hearing the laughter of his cellmate, Joe felt the rage at the unfairness of it all, the dread building. Soon it would be lights out, as much as they dimmed the lights; they still stayed on, just not as bright. Suddenly he was too scared to do a damn thing, he just knew it was going to be a long night without sleep, something told him he was getting ready to pay in some form or fashion for what he had done to Stephanie Plum. His cell was at the end of the row, far away from the guards at the end of the corridor, and folks around here weren't too happy with him anyways once the word got out what his charges were. Too bad for him no one gave a damn about solitary confinement for him, his request for that was turned down once his lawyer found out that those cells were already occupied. Besides his attorney didn't really give a damn about a child sex offender, he maybe a military attorney, forced to do this job, but that didn't mean he had to like his client.

His worst nightmare was becoming his reality when he realized that the supper trays were picked up. His cell mate moved towards him when all was quiet and began to touch him. He did his best to move away from him, but there was no escape, the room was so small that no matter where he went it was still within reach of the other inmate. He was punched in the gut and hunched over as a reflex. Before he could do anything else he was screaming of needing help.

He shot up in his bunk screaming, sweat covering his body, breathing heavily, wearing only his underwear, his blanket thrown off the bed onto the floor. His was in his cell alone, yet it all seemed so real. He moved to the edge of the bed and let his feet touch the floor, dropping his chin to his chest he suddenly had a feeling that it was unbelievably uncomfortable to sit down, so he stood and paced the small cell. It all seemed so real, but looking around his cell he knew he was alone. Nothing had been disturbed, the other mattresses of the bunks were still rolled up and no blankets were there. Finally accepting that it was a dream and getting his breathing under control he turned back to his bed and froze. There was blood on his mattress, but he couldn't remember if it had been there before. Backing up and unrolling one of the other mattresses he climbed in and placed his back to the wall and stared off into nothing.

**So, please let us know what you think. There is more to come next week on Thursday as usual. Thank you to everyone who has continued to read along with us. We love to hear from you and hear what you have to say. **


	8. Chapter 8

**We still don't own anything.**

**This nightmare idea is courtesy of Two Guns and a Knife.**

**See you all Thursday as usual.**

I had placed a gentle kiss on her lips before I wadded into the water. I turned around and looked at my beautiful wife with our young son on the beach, her curly brown hair blowing in the slight breeze and our son in her arms, smiling up at her perfect face. She was waiving his hand at me as I walked out further and eventually was pointing at me as he buried his head in her shoulder. It was the best life I could have ever imagined for myself. I had the love of my life and our soon to be one year old son; life couldn't be any more perfect. Slipping below the surface, I was floating in the bluest water I could ever have imagined. The brightly colored fish swam around me and the coral beneath me was alive with so many creatures, some of which I had never seen before. It was the most soothing feeling to have the current moving me around the ocean life. I let the water take me where it would and took in all of its beauty.

The water was becoming darker blue than it had been previously, and looking around I noticed that I was at the very edge of the coral. I tried to swim back towards the coral shelf, but the current was too strong for me. I felt myself being pulled out further and further into the deep water and only in a matter of minutes I could no longer see the coral shelf. Trying to break for the surface, I felt that there was a weight on my shoulders holding me down; I tried hard not to panic. That was when I heard it. I looked around, but there was nothing anywhere even close to me, everything was a dark almost midnight blue, I could no longer see the surface of the water. The panic was starting to rise.

Then I heard it again, it sounded like music every few seconds a sound like, du du, pause, duh duh, and it kept getting louder while playing over and over again. It sounded familiar to my ears, but I couldn't place it. duh duh, played again only louder still, I was starting to feel the tightness in my chest from the lack of oxygen; my heart was beginning to thud in my chest.

Suddenly I saw movement out of the corner of my eye; a dark figure was swimming towards me at an alarming rate. The music all of the time getting louder and faster, then it changed a bit, and I completely recognized what it was, but no way could that have been what I was seeing. Then out of no where I was being circled by a large great white shark. At one point it swam so close to me that I could have sworn it made eye contact with me. Only it didn't have the eyes that I had known them to have, black and hollow, instead they were an icy blue, the same exact look of my wife's eyes when she was extremely upset with me. The image before me couldn't be true; I had to be imagining it.

Then there was a voice in my head, 'it's not your imagination Joe.' I saw the shark swimming away from me and watched as it turned towards me again and headed straight for me this time. Then I heard in my head again, 'I said no Joe' as the shark bore down on me and opened it mouth so that I could see its razor sharp teeth. Trying to swim away, it felt as if I had cement weights attached to my extremities. I tried to scream but no sound would come out, only air bubbles.

When the shark finally reached me it engulfed me into its mouth, teeth biting down from my thigh to my stomach, nearly reached the left leg, but had more than half of my torso in its jaw, and the pressure was excruciating. The shark kept swimming while it increased the pressure of its bite, sharking its body back and forth like it was trying to shake something loose, there was blood mixing with the water around us and with the current. The pressure on the rest of my body from the speed with which we were moving felt as if it could break my arms. I tried to hit the shark, anything to get it to release me but nothing worked.

We broke through the surface and I was able to get my first deep breath of air, but the pain running through my body and the tightness in my chest only allowed me to take a sharp small breath. Looking down to the sharks mouth I saw those razor sharp teeth impaled into my flesh and the blood that ran down the teeth and down the neck of the shark, I screamed in horror at the sight before me, and only prayed that this would all be over soon.

Crashing through the surface, back into the water there was blood floating all around us the shark took a moment to readjust its mouth, releasing me in its jaw before clamping down again and shaking again. The movements only increased the amount of blood in the water making it hard to see anything, but I was quickly loosing consciousness, the last thing that I remember was that I saw several more dark figures moving in my direction. I thought I heard 'I said no Joe' as there was more pressure in my extremities just before I blacked out, and then I sat bolt upright in bed. Sweat was dripping from my body. My head was pounding to the rhythm my heart was pounding. I quickly peeled back the sheet that covered me to make sure I had no bite marks on me. There were none, but I could smell a very faint smell of salt water, and when I finally decided to lay back down in my bed, thinking it was all a dream, I felt something gritty on my sheet. Turning to figure out what it was I found sand on the bottom sheet.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Character owned by Janet Evanovich. We just enjoy messing with them. **

**Warning: Some graphic Violence and adult Situations. Tissue Warning. Read at your own risk. But it will have a BABE HEA Promise. **

Angie couldn't believe the attention that was being given to her family. It just grew and grew each and every day. Her yard was littered, sign wavers were out in full force each time she stepped foot on the porch. Her car was egged when she came out on more than one occasion, someone had added flour to the mix, her nerves couldn't stand much more of it. Knowing Joseph was but a few streets over, in the general population of the jail, set her off even more. She finally went to the jail to visit her son she had to confront him, but seeing him in his jumpsuit only drove home the point that he had done something so horrible, but it was when she looked him in the eyes, she instantly knew what he had done was true, he _did it all, there was absolutely no room for doubt anymore. He wrote about Stephanie in the vilest way, he did hold her down and rape her, just like his father had done to her. She saw absolutely no remorse, and she let him know exactly how she felt about him without holding back._

XXXXXX

It had only been moments before that she had spoke to him and he still couldn't believe his ears. How could she not understand, she had lived it with him. Hearing the disdain in her voice when she said, "taking after your father, Joseph, you make me ashamed to be your mother. I had such hopes for you; I would have a son that became _someone to be proud of. Instead I have a child rapist for a son. How can you live with yourself after what you did to Stephanie? Anthony and I both worked with you after he passed away, but somehow you still think this is ok? No son of mine would have ever done this to another woman knowing what had happened to me. You swore to me that you would be different, but you are just like him. You took the one incident that changed my life forever and damaged another young woman. I had no one to stand up for me back then, but there is a difference here, I will stand up for Stephanie. I will be there if she'll let me to hold her hand and get her through this." She stood up from her chair and glared at him. "You will always be my son, but you will never darken my world again. After today, you will cease to exist." _Angie continued on. "You knew _I was forced to marry your father after I lost my innocence to him, I became pregnant in a time when an abortion wasn't recognized or available to me, thank goodness that didn't happen for Stephanie, praise God above there are methods to prevent a pregnancy from happening for that sweet girl._ _I never wanted to be married to your father; my heart belonged to someone else, someone much better than your father. You look and act just like him, Joseph that is why I have so much anger and resentment towards you. I will come to your trial, to see you in shackles, you can count on that. But I will be coming in support of Stephanie, and all that you have put her through. If you want to prove yourself a real man, a man of honor you will plead guilty and spare that girl any more pain." And with that she walked out of the room they were speaking in. _

He sat there thinking about that conversation over and over again. He still felt rage for all this that had happened. Didn't she understand that was the Morelli way to claim his woman? Didn't she understand that that was what his Father had done to her; he was just patterning himself after him? And to plead guilty, no way would he tell everyone that he was wrong, he was only doing what he knew was right. Never mind, Stephanie wouldn't ever set foot in a courtroom and soon this would all be over, how wrong they would all be.

A short while later he found himself staring at the local newspaper. He felt sick to his stomach, his career over in the military before it even began, really. How could this happen? They hadn't even given him a chance to prove his innocence.

**TRENTON TIMES**

** DISHONORABLE DISCHARGE FOR ALLEGED CHILD RAPIST.**

The United States Military has decided not to wait for the trial of Joseph A. Morelli, but has begun the process of discharging him from service, regardless of his trial outcome.

"While innocent until proven guilty, the military cannot afford a scandal of this magnitude, and the guilt by association of Mr. Morelli is such that this outcome was inevitable," a quote from the staff of operations.

Mr. Morelli's trial is set to start shortly, and he has been held in jail at the Police station.

XXXXXX

Angie walked out of the police station head held high, feeling as though a giant weight had been lifted off her shoulders. It still horrified her that her son could do such a thing, but at least now she would be in a position to help the young woman who was in an all too familiar situation. Looking around at the sound of clicking heels on pavement that she knew was not from her she made eye contact with the woman and they both stopped only a few feet from each other.

They met in the parking lot of the police station; friends no more. A rift had started the evening of the rape and couldn't be mended no matter how they tried. Angie in support of the girl that her son had wronged, the child of the woman that stood before her, a woman that had blamed her own child for being raped publicly. Helen in support of Joseph, a supposed victim of her daughter's slutty ways.

Jealousy, rage, and tempers flared the moment their eyes met. "Well, well, well, if it isn't mother of the year,' sneered Angie to Helen. "How could you've come here?' she continued on.

Helen glared back, "I came to show Joseph support, after all it was my daughter that asked him to have sex with her, she didn't care that it was on the floor, she asked him for it, I fail to understand why can't you see that? He acts and looks like your husband did, before he died, is that so hard to understand what he did was all right and not wrong? I am trying to find Stephanie and get her to drop the charges; _she wanted and asked for what happened." _

_ At the horrified look on Angie's face Helen continued before she could speak. "Do you know how lucky you are? You were married and pregnant by the man I loved my whole life, ever since I saw him, _I wanted to be Helen Morelli more than anything in the world. I wanted to have SONS, not daughters. You are the luckiest woman in Trenton to have that last name, and here you are blaming your own son for something my daughter wanted, even begged for. I never wanted to marry Frank; he was always my second choice. I dreamed of Anthony taking me in his arms night after night, I took those cooking lessons after school, so I could fix Anthony's meals…not Franks. Frank was always my second choice."

Helen stopped, finally realizing what she just admitted. Her jealousy of Angie Morelli was finally out there for everyone to hear. Wiping the spittle off her jaw, she just stood there, waiting for Angie to say something, anything to what she finally blurted out, the truth, and for the first time noticing the crowd that had gathered around them. All the witnesses waiting with baited breath to hear their every word.

Angie just laughed in Helen's face; finally hearing the truth, now it was time for Angie to share a few things with Helen. "My, my, my, how does it feel to come in second, Helen? Frank was my first love, not Anthony Morelli,' Angie spat out and noticed the flare in Helen's eyes growing bigger as she spoke.

"Frank and I had plans, plans to leave Trenton and never return, he was the man of my dreams. After Anthony forced himself on me, I had no choice but to get married to that man. I knew Frank would love my son, but I couldn't force him into a marriage where he would have to raise someone else's child, so he settled for his last choice, which was you Helen Plum, or should I say Mazur now. All these years, I wanted your life, your daughters and your husband. Too bad my parents forced me to marry an abuser like Anthony Morelli, otherwise I would have had your life."

Helen couldn't believe what she was hearing; she was Frank's second choice? Angie and Frank were in love? She saw red. She saw Angie smirking at her, thinking she was better than her, how dare her being in love with Frank. She swung her arm out, and smacked Angie hard in the face. The two went down to the ground rolling around, pulling each others hair, screaming at the top of their lungs, while everyone just stood and watching with morbid curiosity. Helen was trying to get away so that she could leave as soon as possible, but she found her arms restrained, and her head at an angle that was not normal.

Looking up Helen saw Joe Juniack holding her arm asking Angie softly," I saw the whole thing; would you like to press charges, Mrs. Morelli?"

The glee was apparent on Angie's face as she met Helen Mazur's eyes and said, "What a pleasure that would be, and I think I need some scissors to cut my hand loose from this rats next she calls hair. There is so much hairspray that I can't remove my hand by pulling." Helen shrieked at that comment but remained quiet.

** "You ha**ve the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court.." and the words faded, as Helen Mazur's wrists felt the cold handcuffs. Scissors had been brought out to where they were so that Angie did not have to reenter the Police Station, and her hand was freed. As Helen was led into the Trenton Police Department, by her ex-husband's best friend everyone saw that her usually perfect helmet hair was now missing a very large section on the side. Instead of a helmet, it now looked like she had a giant crater on one side and the other had twigs and bark sticking out every which way.

The only thing that broke Helen's haze was Angie saying, "I'll be sure to tell Frank that you said hi when I see him for lunch today." And the loud clink of doors closing behind her.

XXXXX

After the fight between Angie and Helen at the police station, word had gotten around very quickly that Angie had been mistreated my Anthony Sr. and that she was supporting Stephanie. The Morelli family harassment had completely stopped and many gave Angie a sympathetic smile, although none had the balls to speak to her about what had been said.

Angie and Bella had taken to walking in the evening when everyone was in their homes, watching the news, relaxing. It got them out of the house and was giving them exercise around the park. They didn't speak, but just enjoyed the quiet night, and the cool air, the sounds of what little wildlife Trenton had to offer. But tonight something was different. They were hearing a groaning and moaning sound every once in a while, but neither Angie nor Bella took it as a threat to themselves or anyone else.

They were caught off guard when they rounded a corner of that path that took them by the tip of the pond where there were several benches that at this time of evening were usually empty. Only this evening the sight before them had them both stunned into stillness. Mooch and Valerie were on a park bench, raw passion between these young people, a searing kiss that seemed to go on forever, but that was not what truly caught their attention. Once they could get their wits about them once again both Angie and Bella noticed that both Mooch and Valerie were completely naked, and causing the sounds that they had been hearing as they had enjoyed their walk this evening.

**Sorry for the delay. We will see you next week on Monday's now. Please let us know what you think. **


	10. Chapter 10

Since coming back from his bond hearing, falling in the hallway after seeing frank plum there, Joe Morelli couldn't sleep at all.

He kept seeing the rage in frank's face, seeing Joe Juniack having to restrain frank from attacking him almost put the fear into morelli.

But when he saw the military police up close and personal, he knew real fear. Fear that made him stay awake at night. Fear he would have another nightmare. Fear he wouldn't wake up.

Since finding the sand in his bunk, Joe had been meticulous in cleaning his cell, he knew today he was getting cell mates, he heard his old classmate Eddie Garzarra talking about it while going into the cafeteria.

Joe had been denied solitary confinement, and was expected his cellmates to be there at any time, he had just enough time to take a shower and get back to his bunk hopefully.

Seems like no one liked rapists, especially those child rapists. His cell had been destroyed while he was out of it, his food trays overturned, he went hungry a lot of the times. He was lucky to be eating one meal ever couple of days, seems like he kept tripping on something or another. The guards just looked away, never seeing a thing.

Taking his one clean pair of underwear and his orange jumpsuit with him, he made his way into the shower, seeing no one there. He let out a sigh of relief, it was his nightmare that something would happen to him while in the shower but he could smell his own sweat mixed in with his fear and knew he had to step up and get clean.

He never noticed the slim Hispanic man enter the shower, nor his teardrop tattoo under his left eye, well two of them. He kept washing his body over and over again, suddenly the soap dropped and he was forced up against the wall. Feeling hands all over his body, something stuffed into his mouth, Joe could only stand there and take whatever punishment was handed out, unable to fight.

Suddenly, he screamed, he screamed himself awake…he was in his cell with his nice new clean jumpsuit on, but when he stood up, he could see the pool of blood where he was laying down.

He was too scared to do a thing, say a thing, even when he saw his new cellmates looking at him. Two gangbangers where there sitting at his table that was bolted down to the floor. He looked closer at them, noticing a flaming skull on the forehead of one, and the other slightly built Hispanic man with the tear drop tattoos looking at him like he was lunch, all the while licking his lips.

Staring at Joe, he said ' is it true you like cupcakes too?"

Screaming again, Joe woke up and saw he was alone once again in his cell. Was he going mad? Why was he in pain then? He felt violated in the worst way, and yes there still was blood on his bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Changes.

a/n well, am trying to wind this sucker up, but my partner in crime, beautifulbabefoever had life hit hard with summer and two children, so here we go, stepping out on the ledge once again.

A/n 2. Not mine, yada yada

Helen plum still sat in jail, having no one to call to bond her out. Frank was out of the question, Valerie couldn't be reached, the only thing Helen had going for her was the house she received in the divorce from frank, and no bonds person was interested in the little row house anyways. Seeing the newspaper laying on the community table she picked it up after getting her breakfast tray, something to read while she ate, lost in her own world.

Scanning the headlines, anything to keep her mind occupied instead of thinking of her own situation, her eyes fell on the records and vital statistics for Trenton…not believing what she was seeing

MARRIAGE LICENSES ISSUED

Valerie plum and M. Morelli

F. PLUM AND A. MORELLI

Hearing a screech in the kitchen area, guards came running only to find Helen banging her head on the table over and over, wailing 'why me?' over and over again at the same time. She was pulling at her hair so hard tufts of it were coming out at the same time she was shrieking.

She had to be forcibly removed from the table and taken back to the infirmary where she was handcuffed to the bedrail, a sedative given to her.

The Trenton Psychiatric hospital just got a new inmate, roommate, whatever you wanted to call her for the next 90 days.

Time enough for people to move on in their lives, not worrying about Helen Mauzr anymore.

Joe Morelli heard talk about a Plum wedding, he was livid to think it was Stephanie getting married to someone other than him, SHE BELONGED TO HIM FOR BETTER OR WORSE, DIDN'T SHE REALIZE THAT? HER PLACE WAS WITH HIM FOR THE REST OF HER LIFE, NEVER MIND HE RAPED HER, IT WAS HIS WAY OF CLAMING HIS FUTURE WIFE. WHO CARED THAT ANTHONY WAS A FAMILY MAN WITH A GOOD JOB? JOE KNEW HOW TO CLAIM HIS WIFE THE RIGHT WAY, THE MORELLI WAY.

Listening in the cell block about the plum wedding, he was dying to know who it was exactly that got married, if it was Stephanie, she would just have to get a divorce by the time Joe got out of jail.

He asked his old school mate Eddie Garzarra in passing 'say Eddie who got married? It's all I am hearing about a plum wedding, can you tell me please'?

Eddie just glared at him knowing this was the man that raped his best friend. Eddie had applied for an internship at the jail and was accepted by Joe Juinack himself, he didn't want to bother wasting his time talking to the rapist of Trenton, but just to rub it in he looked at Joe with glee in his eye and said "thought you knew about it, everyone in town is talking about the two plum weddings.'

Seeing Joe's mouth drop open, Eddie started laughing, 'man mooch and Valerie got married, it was love at first sight for them, your mom took Valerie in since Helen got arrested, and her and mooch spend all their time together since they met.

He's working, Valerie is getting ready to graduate now, and hell wait till you hear about the other wedding that happened.' Morelli's jaw just dropped, his eyes narrowed and asked in a hard tone of voice, ''who was the other wedding, Eddie?"

"FRANK PLUM AND YOUR MOM DID, now she's called Angie plum, the way it should have been before your dad raped her all those years ago. What do you think of that, Joe? Turns out Stephanie is now your step sister after all."

And with that Eddie walked away, hearing a roar of rage come from Joe's cellblock. No one paid attention to the yelling and screaming coming from that cell, Joe was on the end of the cellblock and no one really cared what happened to him after all.

Trenton High school held their graduation on the football field, the weather was nice and the wind was cooperating as well.

Sitting with Edna Mauzr in the audience was also Mooch Morelli and Frank Plum and his new wife, Angie. Valerie and Frank had been talking on the phone now that Helen was out of the picture; but yet Stephanie knew Valerie also needed her daddy, so as long as Valerie didn't know where they lived it was well and good that they met elsewhere to see each other.

Frank attended Valerie and mooch's wedding, giving his blessing and Angie also was there supporting her nephew. Anthony and his family rounded out the wedding party. It was a first love for both Valerie and mooch and knowing they had their family's blessings made all the difference in the world to them. Frank sent them to a honeymoon suite at Niagara Falls, for a week. Mooch could only get off work for that long, and it was fun just to be them without Trenton watching their every move.

There were also changes in Frank Plum's life as well, no sooner had Helen been arrested than he called Angie up and asked her out for lunch, which led to a dinner date that following evening. After talking with Ella extensively, frank knew he needed to bring his special ladies in his life together for the first time. Ella would be there as well as Edna giving Stephanie support for this meeting.

The talk Angie had with Stephanie, telling her all about the love she felt for her father all those years ago, helped bond them together. Further cementing the fact that Angie and Stephanie had both been victims of Morelli's sexual abuse, but Angie was forced into marriage; Stephanie has the option of prosecuting her son and she was going to do just that, with Angie's full support behind her.

Knowing how important angle was to her daddy and she could have been her mother instead of Helen seemed to make a big difference in Stephanie's life, she finally had a mother figure that she could talk to when Ella was busy, someone to listen to her and advise her as well.

Finally, it was time for the men to come over and do the security set up, which meant that Carlos and his babe, would finally get to meet. It had helped that Ella had taken pictures of the men doing ordinary things around the house, she caught one of Carlos mowing the grass, with his shirt off and his basketball shorts around his waist, she took one of him with and without his sunglasses on, just for Stephanie would he have done this.

Tank and Bobby got pictures taken washing dishes; one washing and one drying, just an ordinary day around the house. And Lester you ask? Why he was washing the suv, board shorts and sunglasses along with sandals on his feet.

Why did Ella take the pictures?

Stephanie wanted to see just' _whom it was that according to her, were her own superheroes, next to her daddy.'_ She was still having a hard time with all that had happened but she felt like and everyone agreed this home of theirs needed to move forward AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.

Ella told the men no black at all even though that was the uniform of rangeman now; dress comfortably as they would meet at Joe's pool in the backyard. She went on to explain to them that Stephanie was getting ready to graduate a year early, due to her high intelligence, she was interested in pursuing a career in research, just finding the right company would be hard to do she thought. She also mentioned that Stephanie had each of their pictures by her bedside table in silver frames that frank had bought her specifically for that use, she stared at the one of Carlos the most, Ella said; as if she was becoming entranced by the comfort it seemed to bring her somehow.

Also, Ella and Stephanie wanted to learn self-defense; knowing from junaick these men held degrees in karate was filling the bill as well. Ella knew what about each other was asking her; Stephanie about how much she wanted to thank the men for helping her in her darkest hour.

How much pleasure she was getting in knowing that good men besides her daddy and uncle did exist, for Carlos it was all about her emotional health and well-being; he knew he was older than Stephanie by a few years, but having her for a friend was important to him as well, then getting to know each other slowly.

Everyone was teasing Carlos about his babe, and finally getting to see her for the first time, he was excited, but really tried not to show it, for every time he remembered her blue eyes, she was still his babe.

They pulled up in the circle driveway, met by Ella and Juinack, who led them to the backyard, tank had his equipment in his hand, ready to start the process of his prototype, these men believed in Tank, they back him to the bank, bankrolled their company and he would not let them down in any way shape or fashion.

Coming around the corner, smelling hamburgers on the grill; everyone saw her for the first time.

Lester thought 'beautiful'

Tank thought 'she's just a little girl'

Bobby was thinking of his sister.

And Carlos, locking eyes on her for the first time, neither looking away, said out loud, "babe.'

Please forgive us for posting so late; this is going to be hopefully wrapped up sooner rather than later.


	12. Chapter 12

BABE

a/n thanks ms. D, once again!

a/n2 not ours yada yada

Stephanie turned when she heard noises and looked into the eyes of the most beautiful man she had ever seen. Yes, she had seen a picture of him, but that didn't do him the justice he deserved. Being a bit timid at seeing all these '_Large men'_, had her being quite shy and scared for a moment.

Then remembering what Ella and her had talked about in her sessions. She got the courage and said "hi, I'm Stephanie." Turning to the other men she said "Lets see if I get this right 'your Lester.'" holding out her hand so he could shake it. All he could say was 'beautiful' with a smile on his face.

Then going to Bobby, she did the same thing, he in turn asked if he could hug her. Nodding her head shyly, he gave her a gentle hug, while wanting to kill the man that did this to her.

Introducing herself to Tank, she asked him what he had. Her curiosity getting the better of her. He told her it was the security system, so that she could start to feel safe again.

She finally turned to the man that through pictures, she had felt the closest to, a connection. Holding out her hand to shake his, they both felt a tingle when he took her hand in his. Neither could say anything as they couldn't take their eyes off each other, lost in each other. Finally finding his voice, he introduced himself. 'I'm Carlos Manoso' he said quietly.

Frank and Joe glanced at each other, a conspiratorial grin on their faces. Each were thinking the same thing, if Stephanie was going to heal and learn to trust again, seems Carlos Manoso was going to be that man to help her.

They were invited to sit down to talk, so Stephanie could get more comfortable with them. After all she would be spending a lot of time with these men, as they would be guarding and protecting the family, especially her. Carlos, still couldn't take is eyes off of Stephanie. She was still a teenager technically, but after what had happened to her. She had grown up quickly. "So" Stephanie asked, "what do you do?"

Ella had gone into the house to get the lemonade that she had made and was watching from the window, her interactions with the men. She was very happy with the way the men had made her feel comfortable and safe. She knew that it would be a very long time before she trusted men again. This was the beginning that Stephanie needed. Ella was mentally clapping for joy when she saw how Stephanie had reacted to Carlos. Here was the man that could get her through this.

When Stephanie asked what they did? Carlos was the one to answer her. "We just started a company, a security company." The men answered all the questions she had, as much as they could. They didn't want to go into to much detail about certain things that might scare or upset her. Stephanie in turn, told them that she wanted to be a researcher and was graduating school early, so she could go to college. After a little while of just talking and getting to know each other. Dinner was ready.

Sitting down to eat was a new experience for these men. It seems Stephanie _"LOVED" _her food. "Babe" Carlos had said with a grin on his face. Stephanie looked up at him confused and asked him why he called her that. He replied that "it just fits you." Thinking about it for a few seconds, she just nodded her head and was wondering what this feeling was that she had been having for Carlos. They found that they couldn't keep their eyes off of each other, all through dinner.

A few weeks had passed. Tank had gotten everything installed and after a few glitches, it was working perfectly. Meeting with Frank and Joe to go over everything that had been done. Before the meeting Carlos asked if he could talk to Frank alone, after the meeting. Frank knew what Carlos wanted to talk about and was prepared to give his blessing. With a few stipulations.

Carlos and Stephanie had been spending a lot of time together, talking, playing games and taking long walks where they were getting to know each other more. On some of these walks, it found them holding hands and talking about Stephanie's fears she had about Morelli and what he had done to her. Carlos had learned not to use his blank military face, when dealing with Stephanie, but still had to school his face so he wouldn't scare her.

On one of these long walks, after his talk with Frank, had Carlos asking if they could sit down somewhere, so they could talk. He was nervous and was hoping he had been reading her right on what she wanted. "Babe" he started, 'You have become my best friend, I have feelings for you, that I have never had for anyone else.' 'I'm falling in love with you. I will back off if it's what you want and we will be taking this very slowly, no pressure whatsoever, but I want and need you in my life after this is all over. Something to look forward to.' Hoping he wasn't scaring her with what he just told he.

Stephanie just sat there listening to what Carlos was saying, her heart going a mile a minute thinking _"does he really want what I think he wants? "Does he know that I am falling in love with him also?" _"Carlos" Stephanie said. "I'm scared, but I do know that I have been having feelings for you also, I just don't know what to do with them right now. After what Morelli did to me, it will take me a very long time before I can even think of being involved with someone. Would it hurt to much if we just stayed' _"best friends?" _She added shyly, with a blush forming on her cheeks.

Carlos took a deep breath and said "perfect" while giving her a soft kiss on her forehead. 'Now' Carlos had said ' lets go up and get something to eat.' They continued to hold hands while walking back to the house.

As the trial grew nearer, It was becoming clear that Stephanie was getting more and more nervous. Carlos had found a way to keep her mind off of it, by telling her, his dreams for the future and all he wanted to accomplish. They laughed and Stephanie cried, all the while Carlos was holding his "Babe" and wanting to kill Morelli, over and over again.


	13. Chapter 13

Frustration.

A/N not ours.

A few chapters left folks!

Frank Plum was so pissed, he could scream in frustration, but instead he focused his anger on the person who truly deserved it; besides Morelli.

Slamming the bathroom door open in the Trenton courthouse, he found his focal point right where he thought, masturbating in the bathroom.

"Vincent Plum, I want a word with you," Frank bellowed out in his army voice. "What's the meaning of you defending that rapist that did that to your very own cousin?"

Frank strode over to Vinnie and grabbed him by his shiny polyester shirt, threw him up against the wall and continued to say "one word of any dealings with your client, and your father in law will be finding out about you and that fixation you have with farm animals, not to mention a certain barnyard woman. DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR TO YOU?"

"I can and WILL DESTROY YOU for this, if you make one step out of line, got that Vincent? It's bad enough what happened to my girl and to find out family is defending this... This pervert is just way too much."

Vincent Plum swallowed once. Swallowed again. Looking up into Franks eyes, he saw his own death staring him back in the face.

"Uncle Frank, it's not like that. I was assigned to be pro bono for Morelli. He has no money to pay anyone so I am stuck here. I am just doing my job. He isn't taking a plea deal, nothing has been offered. He isn't changing his plea at all anyway; he thinks Stephanie won't show up in court. So he is willing to take his chances, even with the DNA, he thinks he is home free," Vinnie told him.

His face took on a fine sheen of perspiration, running down from his greasy hairline, into his weasel eyes, wide as possible in fear of this man in front of him. For years Vinnie had heard about Frank Plum. How he doted on his daughter, his fathers love for her was infinite and he did anything and everything possible to support her, including threaten her rapists attorney it seems like.

In a hurry, Melissa Dorrier strode into the judge's chambers in New York City. Hoping she was getting the call that would put her further on the map for her pet cause, rape and sexual abuse, dealing with child pedophiles. Melissa had had her own run in with molestation, thank goodness she got away and the man responsible was currently in prison for life, her being a child of ten and he being an adult only strengthened the juries conviction of him.

Ever since she was a little girl, Melissa had hoped for someone to stick up for her, someone to defend her from the relative that tried to take her innocence, and she did; in a kind hearted prosecutor. He made her believe that anything was possible in her life, if she wanted it bad enough and tried hard enough. It was what pushed her to apply to Harvard Law School, graduate at the top of her class and be president of the Harvard Law Review, the most prestigious coveted appointment that was fought over by many law students. She had found her calling; her niche in life, being the one-voice victims could count on in court.

Her critics were many, usually convicted felons and opposing attorneys just making noise. She went for the jugular of each person she went up against, always treating the victims though with her own sense of compassion. She was known to make friends with those young girls, girls that had no chance of defending themselves against their rapists.

Her convictions were many in the short time she had been a special prosecutor, many thought they would have an easy time of it in court, just based on her looks alone. She looked like an angel with her mass of black hair, her eyes they found out seemed to glow even a brighter green when stupid defense attorneys angered her.

None of her convictions were overturned, and her courtroom battles were what legends were made of.

Making it into the chambers of the Judge, she gave a nod when she saw just who was there.

Joe Juniak and her personal hero Jamaal Sharpton, one of the few black Judges to sit on the prestigious court in New York City, he also had attended Harvard Law School and he was Valedictorian of his Law class, and like Melissa headed up the Harvard Law Review as well. She had been in his courtroom many times; he was fair, taking no guff from frivolous attorneys. It also didn't hurt that Sharpton had a relative named Al that was **biting** at the bit to make a big production out of the child pedophile that was currently locked up in Trenton.

Juniak said to both of them 'I personally wanted you both to be in Trenton for this trial, I have been following your careers for some time now, and know you both to be fair and unbendable when it comes to the interpretation of the law. What were just turned over to the defendant's attorney was the initials TG. TG happens to be Terri Grizzoli, the girlfriend at the time of the defendant Joe Morelli. She was aware of him talking about Stephanie Plum for years, but thought nothing about it. Stephanie never gave him the time of day. Morelli took her into his dad's garage and molested her when she was but six years of age. Leading to a scandal with even her own mother siding with Morelli instead of supporting her own daughter. Terri is willing to testify on Stephanie's behalf about his obsession with her, which was what led Terri to quit dating or talking to Joe Morelli a few months before the rape happened. Knowing this, you should also be aware of Joe Morelli is thinking he is walking away from these charges free and clear, that Stephanie will not testify against him, that she wanted to be raped. She has been under the care of a loving supportive therapist named Ella Guzman as well as her daddy and grandma supporting her as well. The military police have become her friends, especially one. Carlos Manoso is very protective of Stephanie and her well-being; it would be in your best interests to meet these gentlemen while you are both here in New York City. I have included their phone numbers; I suggest you call them before arriving next week for the trial. We have secured accommodations for you both at a house nearby where Stephanie is now living, if there is nothing else, I will be leaving this in your capable hands.' And with that Juniak made his way out the New York City courthouse, secure in the knowledge his goddaughter couldn't be in better hands.

Seeing her boss already there, Melissa prayed silently for the answer she had been wanting ever since reading about the "ALLEGED CHILD RAPIST ARRESTED", in Trenton. Seeing the Police chief there in person was one indication she was getting her dearest wish.

She would be prosecuting Joseph Anthony Morelli for the rape of Stephanie Plum.

Closed courtroom.

Metal body scanners.

Weapons checked.

Military Police presence had already been requested and granted, Joe Juniak was taking no chances on anything happening to the apple of his eye. Not anymore.

It would be the first time Stephanie had laid eyes on her rapist ever since this nightmare had begun.

She had begun to make progress in her life, and by god no one was going to stop that. Especially not her attacker.

Feeling the weight of the file in her hands, Melissa couldn't help but grin at the information that was being presented to her.

Knowing that once again she was being called into battle, she could hardly wait to leave the office.

Jamaal looked over at her, winked and then let the mask fall into place once again that he showed courtrooms everywhere. He too was looking forward to this visit to Trenton, also aware of just what was at stake here. Being hand selected for this trial from the police chief was an honor, and one that he would not take lightly. He was aware that his reputation once again preceded him, one that he had made throughout the years sitting on the bench. He started off in the prosecutor's office; cutting his teeth on the likes of the trial he was getting ready to serve justice on once again.

He also knew from doing research about Trenton that he would be the first African American Judge to step foot inside one of Trenton's courtrooms.

Already aware of the rulings set down for the courtroom, Jamaal was as eager as Melissa to get to Trenton and get the party started, so to speak.

Joe Morelli wouldn't have a clue as what he was getting ready to face.

Wanting to meet the military police for themselves, Melissa and Sharpton met with them in a downtown restaurant away from Trenton and the prying eyes of the burg. Seeing Manoso, Brown, Sherman and Santos. Melissa had an idea that her new friend Stephanie would be well guarded, making plans with Santos for their own secure accommodations Melissa felt an attraction never before that had occurred in her life.

Lester felt the same way, an instant connection to this beauty in front of him; yes life in Trenton was about to get more interesting that's for sure, for all the members of Rangeman Security.

Vinnie Plum sat waiting on his client, perusing the court ruling that he was just handed down.

Could this day get any worse?

Folks were already talking about him being named defense attorney for his most famous client. A job he didn't want, not by any stretch of the imagination. Defending a child rapist never does a soul good when you are wishing you could be the one prosecuting such a person.

Seeing Morelli strolling over to him, looking like he had no care in the world, just turned his stomach. He still believed Stephanie wouldn't testify against him.

Wait till he heard she was going to show up and tell it all.

And who the judge was.

And who the prosecutor was as well.

Too late to change his plea.

"Joe, I have some news for you," Vinnie started talking.

By the time he was done telling him about who was going to be in the courtroom, Joe felt like his whole world tilted, only to the bad side.

Slamming his fist down" NO, she will not show up, I'm telling you. She wanted it just as much as I did. She may have told me NO, but to me, it was music to my ears, she knew I liked it rough, and by god I gave it to her. She is MINE, do you understand? My future wife, even now I want to marry her, have a child with her. Everyone knows that's how we were raised in my family."

Vinnie looked at Joe and softly said," how can you say that? Look at your brother Anthony; he is the perfect example of what a good man is. He has a job, a family, and a good home. It's hard to believe the same parents raised you, actually. So don't even try that with me, about how you were raised. Your mother did a good job with Anthony; you know what is right and what is wrong. You need to own up to this and change your plea."

Vinnie brought up a name from Joe's past as well, 'Joe, do you know the initials TG? Does that mean anything to you? They are on the witness list for the state, if you know who that is, you should tell me now.'

Joe became pale, he indeed knew who that was, and what damage could be done by that person in the courtroom. He had spilled his ideas and thoughts to that person about his obsession with Stephanie Plum and if it was who he thought it was, he was indeed in trouble.

All of a sudden he stood up, ready to go back to his cell, without another word to who the person was, he would take his chances in court after all.

Morelli sneered at his attorney as he walked over to the door to go back to his cell," I am not changing a damn thing, Stephanie will not show up, and wont testify. I have a right as the accused to face my accuser, once she decides not to come to trial; DNA will not matter as much. I'm thru with you. See you when my charges are dismissed." And with that, Morelli left.

There were also changes in Frank Plum's life as well, no sooner had Helen been arrested than he called Angie up and asked her out for lunch, which led to a dinner date that following evening. After talking with Ella extensively, Frank knew he needed to bring his special ladies in his life together for the first time. Ella would be there, as well as Edna giving Stephanie support for this meeting.

The talk Angie had with Stephanie, telling her all about the love she felt for her father all those years ago, helped bond them together. Further cementing the fact that Angie and Stephanie had both been victims of Morelli's sexual abuse, but Angie was forced into marriage. Stephanie has the option of prosecuting her son and she was going to do just that, with Angie's full support behind her.

Knowing how important Angie was to her daddy and she could have been her mother instead of Helen seemed to make a big difference in Stephanie's life, she finally had a mother figure that she could talk to when Ella was busy, someone to listen to her and advise her as well. Stephanie attended Frank and Angie's wedding that was held at Joe Juniak's house the day before the trial started. She was so happy for both her daddy and Angie, they deserved the time that had been ripped away from them by Anthony Morelli's actions and treatment of Angie all those years ago.

Lester and Melissa communicated each day either by phone or text messages, setting up security for her and the Judge. They also found out they had a lot in common as well, music, books and just a great sense of humor in everyday life. They both were committed to seeing Stephanie thru this trial in one piece and having Melissa being nearby was helping Stephanie immensely knowing she had a fierce defender in her new friend. Watching Melissa and Lester interact with one another gave her hope that someday, her own prince would come into her life when all this was over with and his name would be Carlos Manoso.


	14. Chapter 14

**THE TRIAL.**

A/n disclaimer

A/n 2 without beautifulbabeforever and Ms. D this chapter wouldn't have been readable (to certain reviewers anyway)

The day had finally come. The Day of Judgment for Joe Morelli and the vindication of Stephanie Plum.

Dread had filled her heart and soul, having to face that man once again. Her nightmares still happened even more now that this day was upon her. Being friends with Carlos and the others made her feel worthwhile, knowing she was helping him just by doing the computer work she loved kept her sane and grounded. Ella and Angie (now Plum) helped her as well, feeling secure in being a woman. Nevermore a teenager once Joe defiled her in the worst way possible. She couldn't believe both her sister and her daddy were married, both to Morelli's, It had been her mom's dream to have a Morelli in the family, bet she never thought her dad would be married to the woman she envied her whole life, Angie.

Stephanie still didn't talk much to Valerie, hardly at all as a matter of fact, for years Valerie made Stephanie feel inferior to her, in her looks, her dress, just her holier than thou attitude. It didn't matter to her that Valerie was trying to make up for that now. She reminded Stephanie way to much of their mother to ever get over that fact. The only thing the sisters had in common now was their parentage and nothing else.

Knowing that Valerie never knew where she lived was a blessing to her. Never seeing her on their doorstep was something she never took for granted.

Edna and Stephanie's relationship was the closest thing to a mother/daughter that could happen, even though they were a generation apart. Stephanie didn't know what she would ever do without her grandmother's love and support in her life. She had always been there to deflect Helen's anger and hatred of her onto something else and for that Stephanie would always be grateful.

She pulled on her new clothes Ella had purchased for her. The pencil skirt that came below her knees, the shirt and jacket that matched made Stephanie feel like a princess. Her hair was in a French braid done by Angie, helped Stephanie's nerves calm down. Also knowing Carlos and her other friends would be in the courtroom also helped her relax enough not to be so stressed to the point of becoming ill.

Melissa had helped her find a focal point in the courtroom and that would be keeping her eyes on Carlos Manoso. The whole time she was on the stand, never even giving Joe Morelli a glance, or the satisfaction of knowing how much he revolted her.

Melissa had become a huge part of Stephanie's life, her hero in fact. Just knowing that she had gone thru the same thing almost as her and was going to bat for her in the courtroom helped her immensely. Knowing she could call her day or night and had done so already, had her feeling protected and secure in the knowledge this was one nightmare that was almost over with.

It was time to get on with her life, whatever that was. She knew her mother was in the mental hospital and confined there for at least a couple of months made her breathe even easier, hearing that Helen had become so irrational to the point of being confined all due to the fact she knew Frank had married his long time love, Angie.

For some reason, she had trusted Carlos just as much as her daddy. There was an inner calmness around him, a sense of purpose in his life and he seemed devoted to caring for her soul as much as protecting her from the reporters that tried to follow her when she left the law offices that Melissa had temporarily set up camp in.

It seemed like such a short time for her to think of him as her best friend as well as her protector, but she knew he would always play an important role in her life, even as just someone she could always talk to about anything and everything.

Frank saw the sparkle coming back into his daughters eyes, and knew it was because of these men that had become her friends and protectors. Bringing them to Trenton and now starting up 'RANGEMAN' helped in so many ways. Having them live nearby in Frank's houses he had bought near them also helped, when they weren't working at the office, one of them was always around just to hang out with her and her family.

Ranger bought the land that Frank had for sale, wanting to build his own house. He had his sights set on Stephanie and him eventually living there together, no matter how long it took for that to happen. The guys decided to only focus on home and business security, even when approached by bonds companies to work for them, they declined in that area and the employees they hired came straight from the military and only those known by Frank, Joe Juniak and the Rangeman crew were hired. Each had a specialty while in the military and all had wanted to give back to the community that embraced them as protectors.

Hearing what Terri Grizzoli was willing to talk about on the stand in front of others of his obsession with her for years was something she was grateful for. If she had only known about it then, she could have asked her daddy to let her change schools, maybe even become home schooled, just not around Helen that was for sure.

If only. There were a lot of if only's in her life she knew. But now was the time to pull out her inner strength and get thru this day.

Her day of reckoning. Facing down her tormentor, her rapist, Joe Morelli.

Taking a final look in the mirror, Stephanie liked what she saw back staring her in the face was a woman, a woman determined to get through this day with her pride and self-respect intact, all the while telling the courtroom of her most humiliating day ever to occur in her life.

Going downstairs into the morning room of her new home, she saw those that meant the most to her in her life. Her grandma. Her daddy along with his new wife, and her new friends as well. Carlos, Tank, Lester and Bobby. All eyes were on her as she entered the room, mostly full of pride and concern about her mental health today. Seeing her other mother figure Ella there, helped center her the most. Stephanie needed nothing more than seeing Ella's open arms and walked straight into her hug, she took a deep breath, smelling Ella's perfume to keep her centered for this day. Softly in her ear she told her 'Ella, you are the best person I know, the one I can always turn to, the one that has given me support ever since I met you, I just don't have words to say to tell you how much you mean to me.' Ella just rubbed her back softly hearing Stephanie tell her thank you, 'no words are ever needed my dear, just know you are my daughter of my heart and you can do anything you set your mind to.'

Stepping out of Ella's embrace, she saw everyone still looking at her, but now smiles were on their faces, knowing she would be all right today.

Joe Juniak stepped into the room, and walked over to Stephanie and Ella, asking 'how's my two best girls? Ready to get this day started after breakfast?'

Everyone laughed as they knew just how much Stephanie needed her favorite breakfast of almond cereal with bananas on them, just to get motivated to get one foot in front of the other. She had been learning self-defense from the guys and had already made a lot of dietary changes to her life to help build her muscle, losing the entire baby fat that teenagers still had, she was more confident and looked it as well.

Carlos and his men stood up, coming over to give Stephanie hugs before leaving for the police station to get Morelli in one piece to the courthouse. She let each of them say something in her ear, and repeating something back just as soft to each of them, that had become her other family.

Leaving Carlos for last, she heard in her ear,' remember what we talked about, keep your eyes on me the whole time, and know how proud I am for reclaiming your life today. You can do anything you put your mind to, don't forget that and know I will be waiting at the end of the day for us to have our talk, the talk I have wanted to have with you ever since I saw your photograph.' She nodded when she heard his words of support and relaxed into his embrace, soaking up his strength he seemed to be willing into her body.

Across town, Morelli had a sense of jubilation knowing in a while he would see his freedom given back to him. There would be no trial as no one would show up to be in the courtroom to say anything bad about him, a Morelli Man.

When he found out about his mother and Frank Plum being married, he tried to tear his cell apart. Everything being bolted down did nothing but enrage him even more. To think Stephanie was now his stepsister, just made him treasure her even more. Since they weren't related by blood, he could still marry her, as a matter of fact if he did see her today, he would insist on getting a marriage license right then and there. Morelli was still delusional in that way of thinking, something that would stop him in his tracks as he saw the escorts waiting for him, shackles and handcuffs in their hands.

Meeting the eyes of the Cuban man from his nightmares, he never looked away, if anything Joe just sneered and said 'this is the last time we will ever see each other again, tell Stephanie I am coming for her after all this over.'

The growl coming from the four men, had Joe take a step back, hitting his back against the hard body of Tank, much like what had happened the last time they saw each other in the courtroom.

Eddie stepped out in the hallway as Joe was escorted out of the cell block telling him 'Joe, it just came down, you are getting roommates so be prepared when you come back, I think there are at least two for sure. Hope you can handle them, they are gang bangers looking for a little action if you know what I mean', then Eddie left Joe to ponder that statement as he shuffled down the steps to the waiting car as much as his legs would move due to his leg restraints.

As Joe's car was carrying him to the courthouse, inside the courthouse Melissa was getting her files in order. Once again triple checking her questions she had for the witnesses. She was hoping by having Terri go first and laying the groundwork for Joe's obsession with Stephanie early on that Stephanie will be comfortable enough to tell it all, from the molestation in Joe's daddy's garage to the rape that happened just a short time ago in her life.

The metal detectors had already been set up as well as the hand held body scanners for the press. Since it was a closed courtroom the only folks allowed into the courtroom were immediate family members and members of the press from New York City, including Trenton and some newspapers from Philadelphia. No cameras or recorders were allowed. They had to write it all down by hand.

Melissa and Judge Sharpton had gone over the ground rules for the trial along with Morelli's attorney, Vinnie Plum. He damn near agreed with anything they asked for, knowing this was a losing case from the beginning. Once he heard his cousin had been violated and was getting the case assigned to him, Vinnie decided to put up the minimal defense and have not one question for the witnesses presented today. He may have to be the attorney of record, that didn't mean he had to follow his client's instructions at all.

Melissa also had a folder for just the questions she had for Mr. Morelli. From the days and months he had told Terri Grizzoli about Stephanie Plum, to the fingerprints found on the spray can of paint he used to tell some of Trenton's men's room all about his cupcake. She relished the thought of his cross examination, he would be called first to the stand she figured to spew his lies, then she would rip him to shreds by using Terri and Stephanie to refute anything he said and then calling him to reexamine their testimony.

In talking with Lester over the past weeks, Melissa had almost decided to pull up stakes from New York City and move to Trenton, she figured she could always find a job in this town, which was sorely lacking a prosecutor of her caliber to begin with. Judge Sharpton also had talked about relocating here as well, as a matter of fact there were openings on the bench as well as the district attorney's office, and both he and Melissa would have to look into that for their own career moves as well.

'State calls Joseph Morelli to the stand.' Were the first words out of Melissa's mouth.

Joe couldn't believe what he was seeing, his mother and Frank Plum sitting together, behind the prosecution table, as well as Stephanie Plum and Terri Grizzoli. Scattered around the courtroom were the men of Rangeman as well as the local police including Eddie Garzarra and Joe Juniak. This was his day all right, what started out to be a good day suddenly wasn't after all. He bent down to talk to his attorney," I want to change my plea to guilty after all.' Vinnie looked at him and said 'sorry Joe, you had your chance in the beginning when you were arrested in California, according to your military attorney there, you refused to do so and now, it's off the table. There is no plea deal offer, you have to get up there and tell the truth once and for all. The question is Joe, are you man enough to admit what you did?'

"At least try, damnit' Joe snarled at Vinnie. I have a right here; I need to try to get out of this trial. I want to change my plea after all.'

Vinnie stood and said 'defense needs a recess in judge's chambers'. Both Melissa and Judge Sharpton looked at each other, trying to assess what was getting ready to happen.

Both Melissa and Vinnie followed Judge Sharpton into his chambers, closing the door behind them; the Judge pinned Vinnie with a look and said' explain the need here for a recess before your client is testifying please'.

Vinnie said, 'my client wishes to change his plea from not guilty to guilty.'

Melissa said' I need to confer with the victim first, if it's not acceptable then the trial continues on.'

Walking back into the courtroom, everyone could feel the tension rising. Angie thought,' what now Joseph?'

Frank thought' please let me kill him now'

Stephanie thought' Jesus Christ let this show begin and I can get on with my life here'

Terri Grizzoli thought 'payback time Joe, its time you paid your dues'

Melissa brought Stephanie to the judge's chambers along with her daddy and Angie as well. She needed them to hear whatever Melissa had to say, to help keep her inner strength up for she was sure it was bad news all the way around.

Melissa sat down with Stephanie on the judge's couch, Vinnie having excused himself to sit with Joe at the defense table, while the Judge watched behind his desk the workings of Melissa's magic; helping another young girl overcome the trauma that had happened in her lifetime.

Taking Stephanie's hand in hers, Melissa began to talk softly and slowly so Stephanie would hear it all, 'Joe wants to plead guilty Stephanie, that means he would go away to prison for a long time. I am sure if we had the trial, his sentence might be longer still but he is willing to plead guilty now. What do you think about this?'

Stephanie said in a firm voice "I want him to go to trial, to hell with him getting what he wants, he took away part of me that night, I want him to suffer more than he could ever imagine." She didn't even look at her daddy but at Angie instead and asked her "what do you think I should do? This is your son after all, what would you like to happen here? I will listen to whatever you want to happen and will give your answer some thought as well.'

Angie looked at her new stepdaughter and couldn't have loved her more at that very moment, when she asked her what SHE ANGIE PLUM WANTS DONE. SHE WAS FORCED TO MARRY HER RAPIST, UNLIKE STEPHANIE WHO IS GIVING HER A SAY IN HER SONS PUNISHMENT.

Angie smiled at Stephanie and said, "I think you know my answer, it's the same as yours Stephanie, make Joseph pay. He deserves it, he was raised just the same as Anthony, and he knows right from wrong"

Frank Plum couldn't be prouder of his new wife and his daughter, deciding together; them both the victims of a heinous crime, and both came out stronger because of it.

Judge Sharpton had his clerk call Vinnie back into his chambers, and told him  
'get your client ready to take the stand, no plea deal'.

Vinnie damn near fainted at the news, having to go back and tell Joe Morelli his plea deal was not accepted. It was not going to be pretty at all.


	15. Chapter 15

'Strip' part one

A/n one more chapter, still not ours damnit! And thanks to my beta's beautifulbabeforever and Ms. D. who both added into this story. Making Joe pay.

Seeing his attorney walk back to him after leaving the judge's chambers did nothing to assuage the feeling of dread in his stomach, hopefully he could get this plea changed and just face sentencing. He tried so very hard not to look around at the folks in the courtroom. He felt everyone's eyes boring into him with such a look of hatred when he did meet their gaze on him.

That Cuban man, his attorney had told him his name was 'Manoso' was really freaking him out in the worst way. For some reason he felt him focusing on him like a laser beam, and not in a good way. The other three military police were scattered in the room just as the jailers were, all awaiting the start of the trial or the sentencing part, whatever happened they were ready.

Vinnie sat down next to his client and softly said, ' no plea deal, Stephanie and your mother want to hear it from your own mouth in your own words you owning up to the rape of her. You will also be charged as a sexual child predator as well as a pedophile. So get ready to get called to the stand.' Not believing what was happening, Joe tried to stand up, leg shackles and all, his face becoming angry, purple in color, his body shaking in rage.

Towering over a shaking Vinnie he roared out "NO NO NO, she wanted it, Stephanie wanted it,' staring right in her eyes _'YOU MAY HAVE SAID NO BUT YOU MEANT YES STEPHANIE AND I AM GOING TO TELL EVERYONE ABOUT IT!'_

HANDS clamped down on Joe Morelli, leading him out of the courtroom, all the while he was screaming in rage, _"you are mine Stephanie and don't you dare forget it'_ was heard as the door shut behind him.

Tank and Bobby had Morelli securely in their grasp, holding onto him not too gently either, he tripped in the hallway while making contact with Bobby's boot, Lester tripped him again, and he fell into Tank's fist, all the while Carlos was holding a trembling Stephanie plum in his arms, she was shaking like a leaf, sobbing so very hard.

Judge Sharpton pounded his gavel on the desk, saying 'court is adjourned until further notice', giving Vinnie and Melissa time to come back into his office, while everyone tried to support Stephanie by rubbing her back and saying soothing words to her.

Ella's heart was breaking knowing the words her accuser said had such a deep effect on her, making eye contact with Carlos she motioned to get her out of there, NOW.

Carlos swept her up in his arms the whole time telling her 'shhhh shhh its ok babe, I have you' as she gripped his shirt with such force holding onto him like he was her lifeline, in a way he was. She had become such an integral part of his life, in all his men's lives ever since hearing her story from Joe Juniak, to meeting her for the first time, just to talk to her on the phone when she had a nightmare, he felt her anguish at hearing what Morelli spewed out of his mouth, wanting to rip his throat out and permanently shutting him up wasn't doing him any good, but he knew her other protectors would take care of him one way or the other..

Making their way in the SUV caravan, they heading back to Frank's home, everyone thought of the set back this was going to do to their most precious daughter and friend in their hearts they all knew she couldn't take much more of this.

Back in Judge Sharpton's chambers, Melissa and Vinnie faced off once again, 'I want a psyche evaluation done ASAP on your client and him to be in the psychiatric hospital for the remainder of his life if he is found to be not in his right mind,' Melissa said. 'Otherwise we shall see you in court whenever the judge deems it safe to start again' she also added 'I want your client to be held in a jail cell seen over by the warden and he can testify via Skype' he is NOT to set foot in the courtroom ever again, she continued on saying' those are the only acceptable conditions I have and they will not be argued about at all, do you understand me?" she said glaring at the lawyer. 'Also he will become a registered sex offender and pedophile on record that will follow him wherever he may go. He is not to step 100 feet of a school, a playground, anything where children are, and that includes a mall, a park or anything else I can think of, if he is ever let out,' she finished off.

Vinnie sat there, nodding in agreement, he had no wish to be his attorney of record anyway, and so he signed off on the paper as soon as the court reporter had it typed up ready to go. It was notarized and put into the court documents.

Now they all just needed to wait to see when his evaluation could happen, the whole time Melissa and Judge Sharpton were thinking of Stephanie, just how much more could this young lady take? She had been defiled on a cold hard floor, written about on all the men's rooms and now screamed at by her rapist all in the name of justice.

Back at their home, Stephanie took off up the stairs, running as if her life depended on it, trying to block out the words that were screamed at her in the courtroom. She thought having Joe admit to what he did to her would bring her closure in that part of her life. She had come so very far since then; she graduated high school early even, was working on a degree in computer programming and science, she was making new friends with the men of Rangeman and had new friends in her life. Ella had helped her heal; she was journaling, taking self-defense classes, anything to keep her mind and body in top form and yet here she was, taking another hot shower, as hot as she could stand it, scrubbing herself raw again, trying to wash his words off of her, thinking about wanting to end it all once and for all and just like before, it seemed like Joe Morelli had won once again. Her tears mixed with the water cascading down on her, she felt defeated again, and barely felt herself falling onto the shower floor, she was hysterical in her grief, and it seemed her life was over once again.

She felt the water turn off and she was covered up with towels and then her daddy's robe that somehow smelled like Carlos with his unique smell. Ella had started leaving Carlos' body wash for Stephanie to use, it brought her such comfort to have something of his nearby her, when they weren't together. She felt strong arms pick her up and knew she was back in her daddy's arms once again.

She opened up her eyes and saw the most important women in her life in her bedroom; Ella, who gave her unconditional love and support from the beginning, Grandma who was always there when thing went good and went bad in their home, always cheering her on no matter what happened that day, and now Angie, her new step mother, they were bonded like no other two women could understand. And then she saw her new friend, Melissa Dorrier, her champion in court and out of court, Melissa had played such a influence in her life no matter what happened, she knew she had a friend in her life for good.

Angie started to apologize 'Stephanie I didn't mean to push Joe so hard, I didn't know…' Stephanie said 'I won't let you take that on, he knew right from wrong, he knows what he is doing' it's not anyone's fault but his own.' We both need to move on in our lives and this will allow us to do that, as a family, do you understand, Angie? We are a family now.'

Angie just cuddled Stephanie into her warm mother's embrace, just happy that they had gotten so close, and happy Stephanie would be stronger because of it. Ella looked around at the women in Stephanie's life now and said to them all 'we should just be grateful we are all here today with each other, together we are stronger to support and care for one another, don't you think? Everyone nodded or said a soft 'yes we are.' Leave it to grandma to open her mouth and say

'Come on baby girl, we are cooking out, time to celebrate after all we are all here together no matter what happens, right?'

Everyone smiled when they heard Stephanie laugh, but then she said' I need to talk to daddy first, please? Then I will be down, I promise.'

The ladies all left Frank and Stephanie alone. She started to tell her daddy she didn't think she could go on much more in this farce of a courtroom, that she was afraid something was going to still happen, she didn't know where or when but she had a feeling that was growing inside her telling her Joe wasn't done with her yet in some form or fashion.

She knew she had come a long way in her life, making strides nearly every day, she had wonderful friends and the love of her daddy, grandma and Carlos to help her through this, but she was scared again just when she was starting to reclaim her life little by little, Joe stands up and threatens her again, making her cringe in fear once more, she didn't want to be so scared in her life, she wanted to move away, far away where no one knew where she was.

Frank listened to her, his heart breaking over hearing what she wanted to do, but an idea formed in his head and he knew he would have some help in making it happen for his baby girl. "Do you trust me, Stephanie? Can you wait a few days before making such a decision, for my sake?'

Stephanie agreed and then went downstairs after getting dressed to join the others. She didn't see Frank and Juniak talking with the men of Rangeman. She didn't see the anger shooting out of the eyes of all the men, she was lost in thoughts of leaving town and never coming back, anything to escape this miserable town where this happened to her. She would miss everything about these people that were her family, she had a best friend and possible boyfriend in Carlos, never mind it was the hand holding best friend and he listened to her when she needed to talk. Could she live without Carlos that was a question she had been asking herself for a very long time?

She had a new mother in Angie, something she always wanted in her life, someone who loved her unconditionally as her own child. Her Grandma had been her rock, she held her when she had nightmares, sang her lullabies throughout the night, stroking her hair. And her daddy, what would she do without him in her life?

But she felt suffocated here, everywhere she went she would carry the stigma of being raped by Joseph Morelli, people she knew still talked about him writing on the bathroom walls about her. She knew she was halfway through in classes getting her computer science degree and she always wanted to do research, maybe for a university or something along those lines, but here in Trenton? Her mother could still get out and find her, no matter how long it took her. Helen was like a bloodhound after a scent, and she would track Stephanie down if it took her last breath.

Plans were formed amongst the men, all with Frank's blessings, he helped finance it, to make sure the plan was carried through in the first place, Juniak also helped finance it and if it worked out, Joe Morelli would no longer be a threat to anyone anymore.

Later that day, Joe came face to face again with his new roommates, although now instead of three there was only one and his name was Bubba. He was extra hairy, extra fat and had a thing for Joe and he was going to find out just how much bubba enjoyed Joe and his screams in the worst way.

Joe just sat on his bunk, trying like anything not to go to sleep, something was at the edge of his mind; telling him to be aware at all times of his roommate, his roommate that happened to have a duffel bag, all the clothes for Joe to wear, to make his night come true once and for all.

"Strip' he told Joe.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N. finally the end chapter.. Disclaimer

A/n 2 thanks Ms. D for helping me out with the remainder of the story. It's been fun, maddening and especially rewarding with this part.

Some of this chapter is courtesy of **two guns and a knife…..betcha can't guess which part eh?**

STRIP PART TWO

Previously:

_Joe came face to face again with his new roommates, although now instead of three there was only one, his name was Bubba, who was extra hairy, extra fat and had a thing for Joe and was going to find out just how much bubba enjoyed him and his screams in the worst way._

_Joe just sat on his bunk, trying like anything not to go to sleep, something was at the edge of his mind; telling him to be aware at all times of his roommate, his roommate that happened to have a duffel bag in it, all for clothes for Joe to wear, to make his night come true once and for all._

"_Strip' he told Joe. _

One look at Bubba's face was all it took, and he did what he was told, the whole time praying for someone, anyone to come to his rescue. It wasn't to happen though, not this time, not anytime. This was a nightmare that was reality coming true, for all the sins he committed, he ever thought of committing, they were coming home to roost. He would always think of Stephanie being his, all the way to his dying day and that wasn't too far off the mark to tell the truth.

He looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a blood red bra, thong, 4 inches high heels and nothing more. The heavy makeup on his face looked like bruises. He stuck out his tongue and tasted his lips. Salty, and iron-like. Blood. Freshly cut wound. Finger marks on his bare arms and shoulders. Sores in certain parts of his body. Pain. Humiliation. Fear. Numbness. Despair.

He heard voices. A girl's pleading. A girl's screams. He knew that voice. He remembered that face. Frightened blue eyes. And tears. "No!" She had gasped. "No!" She had cried. "No!" She had pleaded. And screamed. But he hadn't really paid attention. "They always say NO," his father had said with a warm smile on his face. "But that means YES!" So he'd taken those "NO!" as a "YES!"...

And they hadn't paid attention to all his screams and pleadings, either. They'd grabbed his arms. They'd grabbed his legs. They'd moaned and laughed. The feel of their bodies. The strength of their hands. The smell of their sweat. The pain. The hurt. The Humiliation. The fear. The despair.

He looked at himself in the mirror. He saw all his bruises and his own tears. He remembered the heat of Bubba's body. He remembered the things Bubba made him do against his will.

He heard Bubba whispering "Oh yeah, Cupcake," over and over in his ear. Terror and disgust grasped hold of his heart. He opened his mouth and screamed. And screamed. And screamed...

Joe Morelli jerked awake. His whole body was covered in cold sweat. He could not blink. He could not breathe. All he could do was stare into the endless darkness in front of him while he heard Stephanie's scream and Bubba's laughter ringing nonstop in his head. He didn't know how long he sat there on his narrow bed. He didn't feel the chill against his skin. He blinked once, looked up from his shaking hands, and saw the noose someone had had thrown onto the floor of his cell.

Suddenly his mind became clear. He couldn't live like this. He didn't want to live like this. He needed an escape. He needed to get away. Away from Bubba and his lust. Away from the sneers and smirks on people's faces. Away from this nightmare of a life. Away from the cruel and merciless facts of a reality he couldn't bear. Like a shaking shadow he stood up, went and pick up the noose from the floor.

Everything was quiet. Everything was still. He didn't make a sound. He didn't let out a sob. He thought of his mother. He thought of his dreams. He thought of his hopes. He thought of his life. He thought of Stephanie's eyes. And then he closed his eyes, hanged himself, and died.

The news had spread like wildfire on a hot day, consuming the town of Trenton, dead prisoner, hung himself in a jail cell. No witnesses, everyone had different reactions, that was what everyone was thinking when they heard about it.

Stephanie ,Carlos and their friends were playing volleyball in her back yard out by the pool when the station interrupted the song that was playing with the news announcing a special news bulletin:

'An inmate at Trenton county jail was found hung in his cell block. He has been identified as being Joseph A. Morelli, who was accused as a child rapist and pedophile, his trial was to start in the morning. After viewing the tapes of the hallways and cell block, the Chief of Police, Joe Juniak has released a statement. After interviewing the guards on duty, We find that there was no wrong doing on anyone's part and the guards on duty had no idea where the red undergarments and high heels that the prisoner was wearing at the time of his death, had come from. Nor where the noose had came from. He also extended sympathy to the victim who remained nameless in this tragic situation and to their families.'

Stephanie froze when she heard the news, not believing it for a second, she looked over at everyone watching her, she read the truth in his or her faces, her nightmare was over.

FINALLY!

Joe Morelli was no more.

No trial.

No dirty laundry to be aired in the courtroom or

Written down by the court reporter.

No record.

Nothing.

Nada.

All these things were going through her head when she broke out with the biggest grin on her face, like a child opening up their first Christmas present, she ran to Ella, hugged her like there was no tomorrow and softly said ' is it wrong to be so happy he is dead? Am I a bad person, Ella?'

Ella just rubbed her back and said to her just as softly, "No its not wrong, The nightmare is over and you have come out of this so much more strong than you give yourself credit for, now its your turn to spread your wings and fly. Do things just for you my dear, we are all here for you, everyone of us."

She ran to up to Carlos then, Hugged him so hard and asked 'Is it really over?" 'It's over "Babe."' With Carlos' arms still around her, Stephanie just stood there and took in everyone around her, the news kept repeating itself, it wasn't a dream, and he really did himself and everyone here a favor by killing himself. There were no tears shed for him tonight.

Frank felt sorrow for his wife. No matter what Joe did or how much he hated him, she still had to bury a son. While Angie, felt nothing but relief, it was finally over, the Morelli curse was over. Joe had died to her, the day she found out he had raped Stephanie. It seemed like a life time ago and seeing Stephanie grow into the beautiful young woman with her life ahead of her was just too good to miss out on. Angie felt relief, Joseph finally did the one right thing in his life she could be proud of. He had acted and looked exactly like his father, in actions and in deeds. She and her other son, Anthony tried their best to instill in him a respect for women, not to raise his hand in anger, but it didn't work and finally he paid the ultimate price for it, he did the right thing, and killed himself.

No one attended Joe Morelli's funeral; he was buried next to his father, Anthony in an unmarked grave. No tears were shed in his mothers church, he was but a footnote in the newspaper. No rosaries were said, no money given for prayers, it was like he didn't even exist, and to many, he really didn't.

Helen saw the notice in the paper and had another hysterical breakdown, there went her son in law killed all due to Stephanie, just wait till she got a hold of her daughter now!

A few months after the news of Joe Morelli, everyone felt a party was in order. It was to be a sort of coming out party for Stephanie.

Family members were arriving; Anthony Morelli and his family, Joe and Ella Juniak (who were newlyweds), Hector and Cal, Ram and Manny, all the brothers that made up the Rangeman family along with Carlos Manoso, Tank Sherman, Bobby Brown and Lester Santos. Lester happened to be with his fiancée' Melissa Dorrier. Even Judge Sharpton came for the celebration; the freedom for Stephanie Michelle plum (soon to be Manoso in a few years) and her life to continue on in her journey to become the wonder woman they all knew her to be. Carlos had asked Frank for Stephanie's hand in marriage some weeks ago, and they had started designing their own house in the neighborhood of Stephanie's new family, her Rangeman family. She knew she wasn't ready for marriage not yet, it was too soon but she was going to enjoy learning all about her career choice right there from the offices of Rangeman, and who better to teach her than the computer genius Hector himself? He was already a certified Microsoft instructor and what he didn't know, she could find out from her community college nearby. Life was indeed good, if she wouldn't have been brutally attacked by Morelli, then she never would have met her once in a lifetime love, Carlos. So you see, out of the bad, some good does come.

What ever happened to Helen Plum you ask? Why, she still thinks Frank will be visiting her, there at the psychiatric hospital where she has shown no improvement whatsoever in accepting reality. But she does teach housekeeping 101 to those women who want to go back to their burg lifestyles. Everyone has graduated her class, everyone but her; after all she's the only student she never has to work with. She talks to herself constantly mending clothes of the others that live there with her, helping set the table and she works in the kitchen as well. She is in charge of scrubbing the pots and pans and putting them back in order for the next day.

She is still await trial.


End file.
